White Flower
by Nifawiwa
Summary: Caitlyn is a little white blind flower. At her early years she experienced great fear and a great loss. Due to her intelligence she's put in Wammy's house where she caughts the interest of some boys there. Eventually she gets involved in the Kira case and not in the best way possible... Gets to OCxNear Continuation in 'The Duo'.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, this is my second story, even though I haven't finished the first, but I just could help myself. I wanted to start this one so badly. I'll write both at the same time. Hope you'll enjoy this idea of mine :)**

 _ **I do not own any characters from Death note.**_

Chapter 1. _She's blind_

They didn't look at her eyes before putting the blindfold on. And why would they? They were in a rush, so they didn't have time for such things. And Caitlyn didn't argue. She wasn't stupid and knew that pointing out something to her kidnappers wouldn't end well. So she just laid in the luggage compartment and quietly listened to the men talking. That helped her calm down. Hearing people's voices. When she was alone and didn't hear anything she would start to panic. That's why were ever she goes, someone is accompanying her, not just because she couldn't see, but to keep her calm.

Caitlyn felt when the car stopped and the luggage compartment opened. A man took her out by her tied up arms and legs. The ten-year-old tried to breathe slowly, even though it was hard, not knowing what will happen to you.

She didn't quite listen to the words the men were saying, but more to their actual voices. She did, however, knew why she's bonded up and blindfolded. Her dad obviously got in trouble with the wrong people and now they demanded a ransom for her release. Of course, she knew her parents didn't have that much money, but she still tried to control herself. That worked, until she was thrown in some room. Caitlyn was now alone. And panic started to spread inside her.

 _And odd place to hold a hostage,_ he thought. But maybe it was the perfect place. No one would even suspect that here, in this old and abandoned house almost in the middle of the city, could lie the girl everyone was looking for. The house was owned by some old man but it has been years since his last visit but the government couldn't do anything to tear it down. A good place indeed.

While the others were on the other side of the city, trying not to catch the police's attention or the girl pays the ultimate price, this teenager followed the right footsteps and ended up here. He didn't tell anyone else, because there was no time. He had to act now. Otherwise, they will be too late...

The boy took a deep breath. There was no other way. He knew he could get in trouble for acting so dangerously, but he would rather listen to complains, then to a funeral's bells. With that though, he slowly, covered with the shadows of the night, began to approach the house. He had a good idea where the girl could be held. There was a small farm building, but it was so old, no one in their right mind would ever go there. And that's exactly why Caitlyn has to be there.

And he was right.

The boy with raven hair was very cautions and didn't attract anyone's attention. The kidnappers were all in the house, leaving the farm building not guarded. Of course, they thought the girl could never escape on her own. Well, they was right. But she will have help, after all.

 _The front door will make too much sound_ he thought. He couldn't risk that. He carefully walked around and found a hole, big enough for him to crawl through. With his heart pounding he did just so.

Inside was very dirty. All sorts of used items for farming were lying around everywhere. Not only that, there were dead mice and rats spread around and an unbelievable layer of dust. And there, near the front door, was someone lying on the floor. The boy began to come closer, trying to make as least sound as possible. With every step his heart pounded stronger. He was hopping he wasn't too late.

He wasn't.

But when he came close enough, he realized that something was wrong. The girl was panicking. It wasn't just because she was kidnapped. No, there was something else to it. He thought that, because she wasn't saying anything, even though he was sure she could hear him coming. No, she wasn't even moving her body, she wasn't trying to escape. She was just madly moving her head in all directions.

''Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm going to get you out of here.'' He said to her quietly and as calmly and soft as he could.

The girl immediately stopped panicking. Her body became loose and she looked like she became calm in just a second.

''Okay.'' She just said. ''Please don't stop talking.'' She asked.

The boy was surprised by such a request but agreed.

''I'm going to untie your arms, okay?'' He informed her softly and bended down. He took out his folding knife and carefully gut the ropes. ''Can you tell me your name?'' He asked, even though he knew it.

''It's Caitlyn. Do the police know?'' She asked. ''I don't want them to know.''

''No, no, they don't know anything.'' He reassured her, now cutting the ropes on her legs. ''I'm going to remove the blindfold now, okay? So you can see.''

''No.'' She said. The boy stopped in his tracks. ''I mean, yes, you can remove it.''

He was confused but slowly took of the black material of her eyes. The moon light was going through the hole in the roof and he could clearly see her eyes.

He realized, that the colour was supposed to be green, but it was very blank. Her eyes were there but they didn't look at anything. _She's blind_ the boy understood. That's why she said "no". The boy immediately felt sorry for her. _Why wasn't he informed about this?_ Now he felt bad for what he said.

''I'm sorry, I didn't know.'' He muttered. The girl just weakly smiled and said ''It's okay. No need to feel sorry.''

They had to get out of there as soon as possible. They didn't know when the kidnappers could return.

The boy led Caitlyn out of there through the same hole he came in. The proceeded to run as quietly as they could to the street and as far as they could. When the boy thought they were safe, they went into an alleyway near a market. They were both covered by shadows and he took out his cellphone and phoned.

''It's me. I have her. I don't know where we are so just track my phone. Hurry.'' He quickly said and hung up. He didn't want to explain now and nor did he want to hear complains about "how dangerous that was". The most important thing is – Caitlyn's safe.

All this time she was gripping his left arm. She wasn't thinking of letting it go. He could understand that. But what he couldn't figure out is why she immediately calmed down after hearing his voice.

''May I ask why did you asked me to keep talking?'' He gently asked.

''I don't know.'' Her expression from still went to confused. ''It keeps me calm, I guess.''

''Alright...'' He said, not knowing what to add. He wasn't good at communicating with others.

But after a few second his phoned beeped.

" _We're in the supermarket's parking slot."_

He grabbed tightly her arm and walked to wear they said they were waiting. He immediately recognized the gray car and and went straight to it.

The door opened and a man with a moustache came out.

''Do you know how dangerous and reckless that was?!'' He said with concern and anger in his voice.

''If I didn't do anything, by the time you figured out where she was, it would be too late.'' He shot back with a cold voice. ''Can you hold your morals for another time, maybe? Let's focus on the girl instead.''

''Right.'' He agreed and looked at her. His expression changed wildly from angry to concerned and soft. ''Caitlyn, dear, are you alright?''

The girl gripped her saviour's hand tighter.

''Yes.'' She answered and nodded.

''Okay then, I'm detective Sanders...''

''Detective?'' Caitlyn interrupted him and widened her eyes, just to look surprised. ''You said the police wasn't involved!'' He turned her head to the boy.

''Oh, no no! He's a private detective, he's got nothing to do with the police.'' He quickly explained so that she won't get upset.

''Caitlyn, can you explain why you don't want the police to get involved?'' The detective asked carefully.

''Because I heard one man telling that if my parents would contact the police, they will kill me. Not only that, they said they'll make sure to get rid of my little brother too. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to him.'' Caitlyn said strongly.

''Alright, well let's get you home.'' The man said and opened the back seat door and let Caitlyn and the boy in. ''By the way, I'm not going to say any morals, I'll leave it to Quillsh.'' He looked at the teenager with raven hair, jeans, a plain white shirt and almost completely black eyes.

 **A/N: Hope you all understood that the boy who saved her was L, just younger. I'd say about fifteen years maybe? Something like that. Oh and the reason why he was involved in the first place is because Caitlyn's parents were friends with Quillsh (aka Watari) and asked for his help. He though this was a good opportunity for L to start his detective career and help with this.**

 **The reason why Caitlyn panics when she can't hear anyone's voice is because by them she orientates. Also, she has a condition and has a fear of being left alone.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please review, favourite or follow, which ever you want and if you want :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, the second chapter! Hope you'll enjoy!**

 _ **I do not own any characters from Death Note.**_

Chapter 2. _So fragile yet so strong_

The detective, another man, Caitlyn and her rescuer where quietly sitting in the car. Even though she was surrounded by people she was frustrated.

''Can someone please tell me something? Can you, like, tell me a story?'' She asked almost desperately.

''Oh, well...'' The detective glanced at L, not knowing what to say. He also shrugged his shoulders. ''What do you want to hear?''

''It doesn't really matter.'' She shook her head, eyes pointing directly front.

''Well, umm, I have a dog, who's very naughty at some times.'' The detective started and tried to continue talking about his pet. Caitlyn laid back in the seat and listened very carefully. She was still gripping the boy's arm and he could feel the grip loosening, like she's calming down. That really interested him. He wanted to know how exactly this calming thing worked.

The girl was held hostage in another city, so they had to drive about two hours to get to her home. The detective really wanted to report this to the police but he was worried that if he tried anything the girls would start to panic. That's why he didn't do anything. He just sent a text message to one of his colleges working beside him, that they got the girl and she's safe.

From time to time he looked at the boy, most of them just asking for his help, because he was running out of topics and the girl herself didn't want to speak a lot. But L just continued holding Caitlyn's arm and just sat, not saying a word.

When they were about ten minutes from Caitlyn's home, the detective's phone rang. He answered it and heard another one's voice. It was heavy. And extremely sad.

'' _Sanders.''_ He began. The detective knew it wasn't good news. '' _We managed to inform the family about the girl's rescue. But shortly after that... Sanders,_ _the house is burnt down to the ground!_ _And everyone that was inside. We_ _'ve_ _just confirmed it. No one survived._ ''

The detective sat quietly, shocked at the news. He didn't know what to do now. How can he tell the girl what happened?.. They can't go there, no way. And it's best not to tell her the cause of the fire. She said she wouldn't forgive herself if something to them...

He looked at L. The boy understood what happened immediately. He also looked shocked and there was actual pain in his face. He felt so sorry and so bad for the girl...

''Caitlyn.'' The detective began with a voice he though was calming but also warning. ''Something happened.''

''I can feel the tense.'' She said. Her expression was still but it suddenly changed. Now it was unreadable. ''I'm not going home, am I?'' She said almost without moving her lips.

They were shocked to hear that from her. They realized she understood what happened and said that first.

The silence was all she needed. Now she just started blankly in front of her with her unseeing vision, her lips a bit afar from another and different emotions in her face. She didn't know how to react. She never have experienced something like this.

L looked at her with wide eyes and he was scared. Scared for her. She was so pure, so innocent. She was a little white flower that bloomed in this cruel world. And now she felt the claws of pain ripping her apart. She was so fragile, that you thought even the slightest of this cruelty could crush her. But something much more horrible happened and she wasn't ready for this. She could never have been. White flowers are not meant to bloom in the darkness...

He was shaking. This was too much for her and he knew it. He may have saved her from psychical pain but he couldn't protect her from this, much more painful fate.

He didn't know what to do. How to comfort her. But here were no words in this world that could. Then he suddenly hugged her. He couldn't think of anything else.

The boy was almost positive she would push him away. But she didn't. For the time being she didn't do anything which wasn't very good either. But then slowly she moved her hands up and hugged him back. And big colourless tears dropped on his shirt. She was finally realizing what happened.

 _What did I do wrong?_

…

So fragile, yet so strong.

''What are we supposed to do now?''

''I don't know. We rescued the girl and that was our main task. But I didn't expect this... Not this...''

''So she's left with no one now? Does she have any relatives?''

''No. Well, she may but her parents weren't in contact with any of them. I checked.''

''That's not good... So, what, she will be put in an orphanage?''

''Probably. She has no where to go...''

At those words the door opened. They stopped talking immediately. First came detective Sanders and he was followed by L, who was holding the girl's hand. It looked like she was gripping it with all her strength. Her not-seeing eyes were pointing down and she was pale like a peace of paper. Her expression was unreadable. She herself didn't really understand what she was feeling.

''This is Caitlyn.'' Sanders said, looking at the girl with such a sad expression it felt like his family got killed. That's how she must feel.

''Hello, I'm Quillsh.'' One of the men introduced himself. His made his voice as soft as he could but you could still hear heaviness in it. ''In here there's also detectives Abel and Colton.''

The girl didn't say anything. It felt like she waited for something. But after some silence she began to shake her head and her expression got confused.

''Say something, please.'' She almost begged. ''Why do I know the names but I can't hear them? I need to hear them.''

''Hear what, dear?'' Sanders didn't understand. No one did but L had a pretty good idea what she was talking about.

''The voices.'' She moaned. ''I need to hear the voices of people who names I know.''

''Alright, I'm detective Abel.'' A woman on the right with a red jacket and with a bright bun on her head said in a confused voice.

''And I'm detective Colton.'' The other man with shortly cut hair, a beard and a black jacket introduced himself, looking weirdly at Caitlyn.

''Okay.'' She just said and her expression went back to the same it was when she came in.

Everyone else exchanged puzzled looks.

''Alright. Caitlyn, we need to discuss something and it would be best if you waited for us outside. We will call you shortly.'' Said Quillsh.

She slit her eyes a bit.

''There's no need to hide anything from me.'' She said.

''It's not that...''

''Please tell me how my house was burnt.'' She asked, trying to keep her voice steady. The detectives didn't know what to say. In their eyes were the same questions. _How did she know? What to tell her?_ Quillsh looked at Sanders and he shook his head, meaning he didn't say anything. L also shrugged his shoulders.

''Caitlyn, can you tell us why do you think your house was burnt?'' Abel asked her carefully.

''I heard this man,'' She began and raised her arm in the direction of Colton. ''say to detective Sanders so. I didn't believe it at first.''

 _How did she hear that?_ Sanders though. Even he almost heard what Colton said. _And how does she know it was him?_

Let me say just here that Caitlyn already knew that her house was burnt down by the kidnappers. Even in this kind of situation she managed to keep her mind clear and straight. She just wanted to hear if the detectives will choose to say the truth.

''Well, it isn't quite confirmed but from the looks of it I'd say there was a house fire that was caused by the fireplace.'' Colton slowly said, picking the words carefully.

Caitlyn began to tremble. Then she moaned again.

''Why are you lying to me? Why do you think it's the way out? Lies, lies everywhere...'' She began to move her head on all directions, repeating the words ''Lies everywhere...''

The people in the room actually felt scared. They had no idea what to do. Then L suddenly hugged her again, tightly.

''Alright, alright Caitlyn.'' He began to comfort her. ''I'll tell you the truth, okay?''

The rest of them exchanged concerned glances and looked at L. They didn't think it was a good idea. But L was determined.

''The truth is your house was burnt down by arsonists. The men who worked with your kidnappers.'' L said to her and began to gently stroke her hair. He felt her body loosening and her hands on him. She was thankful to him.

''Okay, Caitlyn, how about we go outside now, okay? You know, to catch some fresh air.'' The boy offered to her. She nodded. Of course, she knew the real reason why they had to go out but didn't want to argue any more.

L slowly let go of her and gently took her hand. Then he glanced at everyone, like saying "You better take good care of her." and went out the room.

There was a bench near by and so they went there. They sat in front of each other. L though, looking at her now, that she really did look like a flower. With her little yellow and white stripped dress, a light blue headband with tiny green flowers on top of her hazel brown wavy hair and emerald coloured flat boots. Looking like this she was kidnapped. L couldn't help himself but hate those men. _Who would dare to hurt such a creature?_ Only her face gave out that something horrible happened to such a beauty.

L tried to keep the conversation between them going and I must say he did a pretty good job. Not because he had something interesting to say, because he made her calm like no other. She listened to his every word, trying to forget just for a moment what happened. And it worked. She never wanted to end this, to stop hearing his voice, to stop feeling his presence. But she knew it was only a matter of time before she will be taken away.

After a while the detectives came out of the house. They said she will now go with them to her new place. Caitlyn asked for one minute. She then pointed her face directly to the boy's and said:

''Can you please tell me your name?''

Her voice was so soft. Like a melody of a wondrous bird. He just realized that he had indeed never told her his name. He opened his mouth to tell the answer but no words came out. He couldn't. She was so pure and innocent. Putting more lies into her fragile soul would be a crime. He shouldn't, he couldn't and he wouldn't lie to her. After the scene in the room he knew he was helpless in front of her.

Quillsh always said not to reveal his true name to anyone. Even he didn't knew it to so that his words would be very serious. And L promised he won't. If this would be the L from the Kira case, not his younger self, he would have told her an alias. He would have lied. Of course, even his younger version was a liar but now he was a boy in front of the most purest girl he ever met. He knew he had lost.

''My name is... L Lawliet.'' The words came out before he could stop himself and rethink. But he knew he done the right thing when he saw Caitlyn's pure smile. It was the first time he saw her smile, not counting the weak one in the farm house. She then closed her eyes and said:

''Okay.''

Then immediately hugged him. L was startled by this because this was the first time _she_ hugged _him._ And it was so sudden. But he didn't hesitate and hugged her back. He now really wondered what will become of her. Even though he thought he will never see her again, he wished that this wondrous girl would stay the same. And that she could overtake the cruelty of this world.

''I want to ask you want thing.'' He whispered.

''What is it?''

He let go of her and looked into her blank eyes.

''Please, no matter what happens later, no matter what you will face, never lose yourself. That is your greatest treasure. Promise me.''

''I promise.'' She nodded and smiled.

 **A/N: Ugh, I hope it makes sense why he told her his name. I didn't really want this to happen but I just thought I couldn't do anything else, so I tried to explain it as best as I can.**

 **And I just realized I ran into a problem. When L dies, Near is thirteen I think. So there are many years in between those two. And I made Caitlyn younger than L five years. And I want to make her the same age as Near. I thought very hard and came to a conclusion that there's no way to make this work like in the original story, so I'll just make L younger. I hope that's okay. There's simply no other way, because I don't want there to be a big year difference between L and Caitlyn either.**

 **Please review or favourite or follow! They all will be greatly appreciated. And that will keep me going!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the third chapter! Enjoy!**

 **I added something to the second chapter's end so go check it out.**

 _ **I do not own Death note.**_

Chapter 3. _What is this child?_

 _Little white flower, you're good and kind._

 _Little white flower, you bloomed in night._

 _Little white flower, in the darkness._

 _Is you, little white flower, no more._

 _..._

 _You'll get crushed,_

 _Destroyed,_

 _You're hopes and dreams thrown in a_

 _Void._

 _Soon you'll feel the claws of pain,_

 _Of fear, dismay,_

 _And misery._

 _..._

 _And cruelty._

''I didn't expect her to end up here.''

It was an early morning. Sun was just rising and casting shadows from the trees. There could be seen tiny raindrops on the grass. The birds were already singing. It was another early spring day.

Finally he saw the car. He was waiting for it quite a while now. He was nervous. There is no child like her in this place, blind. He knew about her condition and had already picked a boy who will have to share the same room with her and accompany her. He already told him that. Now he's sitting in the corner of the room on a couch and he's looking quite annoyed and angry. Of course, he didn't want to do this, he asked _why me?_ The man didn't know exactly. Maybe because he wanted to teach the boy some responsibility. Maybe, or...

He saw how the car parked in front of the main door and he exited his room. When he finally reached the outside, they were already out and were waiting for him.

''Greetings Abel.'' He said to the woman.

''Good morning Roger.'' She nodded. She then looked at the girl on her right, who was wearing a simple dark purple jacket, some ordinary jeans and a pair of black flat boots. On her head was a light blue headband with green flowers. She had one long brown braid on her back.

Nothing seemed particular abnormal of this girl. The only thing was the eyes. Those blank, wide, colourless eyes, pointed at the ground. And only her expression gave away that this girl went through a lot.

''This is Caitlyn.'' The woman said with a soft voice, looking at her.

''Hello Caitlyn. How are you doing?'' The man asked.

''I'm fine.'' She simply answered and shrugged.

''How old are you?'' He asked again, even though he knew.

''Twelve years.''

''Alright, I hope miss Abel explained everything to you.'' He glanced at the woman and she nodded. ''Are you ready to go Caitlyn?''

She nodded. Detective Abel gave Roger the girl's luggage, which was really small, said goodbye and hugged Caitlyn before driving off.

''Okay, now I will introduce you to a boy who will accompany you here. Then I'll show you your room, which you will also share with him.'' He informed her and then both went inside.

Caitlyn was silent for a couple of moments but then she spoke:

''That boy doesn't want it.''

Roger was taken aback a bit but quickly asked ''Why do you think so?''

''I can hear it in your voice.'' She explained. He was impressed.

They finally made it to Roger's office. The blond boy was still there, now standing near the table with crossed arms.

''Caitlyn, meet Mello.'' Roger introduced him. ''Mello, this is Caitlyn.''

''Hi.'' The boy said offhandedly and annoyed. The girl lifted her head up so that her eyes would point directly at him. Obviously she didn't mean it but he got scared of her dead eyes.

''Hello.'' She finally spoke. For what ever reason she seemed a little confused. ''Your voice is strange.''

''Okay...'' He muttered with wide eyes, not knowing what to add. _She_ was strange.

''I would now like to show you to your room, alright?'' Roger quickly said wanting to break the tense. ''Mello, you should now go to the cafeteria, I'll show Caitlyn a little bit around the place, then the rest I'll leave it to.''

The boy rolled his eyes and ran out of the room. Roger sighed.

They went out the room and the man started to tell her about this orphanage. But quickly they met another boy, also going to the cafeteria, for now it was breakfast time. He had almost completely white hair with dark eyes, was wearing white pyjamas and held some kind of toy in his hand.

''Ah, Near, great we ran into you. This is Caitlyn, our new member, the one I told you about, remember? And this is Near.'' Roger joyfully said.

''Yes, I do.'' He answered with a emotionless voice. ''Hello.''

Caitlyn was now really confused and that was shown on her face. She held her head up a bit and said ''Please tell me your name.''

''Um, sweetie, I just did.'' Roger he let out a confused smile.

''No, I want _him_ to tell me his name.'' She shook her head and almost demanded.

Both of them really didn't understand this request.

''My name is Near.'' The boy finally said, a bit slower than usual. He was interested.

Caitlyn was quiet for a couple of moments. She now had wide eyes and a really lost expression.

''I don't understand...'' She shook her head. ''Why... why are you lying to me?''

They were shocked to hear this statement. Near almost dropped his toy to the surprise and he actually had a confused emotion shown.

''Um, C-Caitlyn, why do you think he's lying?'' Roger slowly asked her, trying to understand why she came to such conclusion.

''Not only him.'' She said tilted her head to Roger. ''That boy's name isn't Mello either, right? It's very hard for me to tell when people are saying other's fake names.''

''I... still don't understand why you think so.'' He looked at her weirdly. _What is this child?_

''I can hear it. I can hear when people are lying. Their voices gives away everything.'' She said so quietly that they almost heard her. And even if she didn't want to that crept them out.

''Um...''

They were shocked. And amazed. _She's really something_ Roger though. If she could grow up to be a detective...

''Alright... Well, let me explain. You see, everyone here has a... well, not a _fake_ name, more like... a second one.'' He tried to somehow tell her.

''But... why?'' She didn't understood.

''Well, you see... um... it's like some sort of tradition. Everyone gets a new, well, second name here. They're not _lying,_ they're just using another name.'' He said, not wanting to tell her the real reason.

''Oh? Okay then.'' She shrugged. It seemed like she was okay with it.

''Right... Okay, Near, you can go where ever you were going and I'll show Caitlyn her room.'' Roger said. ''Then maybe you could help Mello to help her get used here?'' He carefully asked. He knew Near wasn't the social type and was almost certain he would politely decline but it was still worth a shot.

''Alright.'' He, to Roger's surprise, agreed. Then he walked away.

What Roger didn't know was that Near was actually really interested in this girl. She was so... out of ordinary.

Roger escorted her to Mello's room. He was annoyed to see that the boy didn't clean as he asked him to. But thankfully, Roger thought, she couldn't see the mess. But he quickly shot the thought out of his head. It was stupid to think so.

''Okay Caitlyn, here you will stay.'' He said and led her to the unoccupied bed a metre from the other, Mello's bed. ''I'll put your luggage next to it.''

He did as he said. Caitlyn cautiously went through the room, trying not to trip over anything. She better than anyone would expect. She sat on her bed and stroke it with her hand.

''Alright, Caitlyn, Mello should be back soon... Can I leave you now? My office is just along the corridor...''

She nodded. ''Yes, I'll be okay.''

She then reached for her bag and opened it. Then she searched for something and finally took out a frame with a picture in it. There was a young woman, a man, a little boy in his arms and a little girl, who was gripping the woman's dress tightly. She didn't appear to be enjoying this.

Roger realized it was Caitlyn's family and that little girl was her. About six years old then. What he didn't understand is why a blind girl needed a picture of her family.

She put the frame on her cabinet next to her bed.

''I know what you're thinking.'' She suddenly said. '' "Why does a blind girl have a picture?" Well it's not really about what it shows, but the fact that it's there. That part of them I still have.'' She explained. Roger immediately felt very sorry for her. It was obvious that even after this time she still misses her family.

''Okay...''

He then began to exit the door but something came to his mind.

He quickly turned back and looked at her.

''Caitlyn?''

''Mm?''

''Do you... remember the boy who rescued you from the kidnappers?'' He asked.

''Of course.'' Her face lit up.

''Did you... ask him his name?''

''Yes.'' She nodded.

''And what did you think?'' He asked slowly and carefully.

Caitlyn was silent for a couple of moments. She though why did he asked her that. Because she never once lied in her life, she answered ''I was happy. I liked his name.''

Roger widened his eyes and was shocked. Caitlyn felt his tense and understood that the boy shouldn't have told her his name.

''Alright then... I'll leave you to it.'' He said and exited the room. He went as fast as he could back to his office.

Caitlyn was confused. Did she make trouble for that boy? She really didn't want that. She lived every day by her promise to him.

She got up and took the little she had out of her bag. There was a couple of clothes, some hygienic things and a few toys: a ball that looked it was for dogs, not humans; a yo-yo; a fake flower that you can bend in any way you want and two strong magnets. She put everything in her cabinet, just took out the ball. And started to play with it with her hands. It looked like she was massaging them.

Not long after she heard running in the hallway in her direction. She then heard what sounded like "Babysitter! Babysitter!". Obviously someone was taunting someone. Then they crashed into the room with the words "Shut up, Matt!"

She quickly tilted her head in that direction. She recognized the voice of that boy, Mello. The second one, who was taunting him, it seems was Matt.

That followed a laughter from the ground. The two boys when crashed in fell. The first on quickly stood up.

''Oh, is this her?'' He asked with a different tone now, looking at Caitlyn.

''Yeah.'' Mello answered as he got up with an annoyed tone. Caitlyn couldn't figure out if he was annoyed of that other boy or her.

''Hello.'' She said, gripping her red toy. She was still and sat straight.

''I'm Matt.'' The boy introduced himself and he moved closer, wanting to get a better look at the newcomer.

She wanted to say "No you're not." but she stopped herself remembering what Mr Roger said about those second names.

''And what's your name?'' He asked when Caitlyn didn't say anything.

She was still silent. She thought that if everyone here had second names she would have to have one too. But now it not the time.

''Caitlyn.'' She finally said.

''Why do have that dog toy?'' He suddenly asked pointing at her hands which were still gripping her toy.

''Oh, is that what it is? I found it in my house somewhere and I liked it.'' Caitlyn said with a confused voice.

''Yeah, it is. How come you like it?'' He almost laughed. Caitlyn slit her eyes a bit. _Is he making fun of her?_

''My therapist said it helps me.'' She answered.

''You have a...''

He was interrupted by Mello ''Okay, maybe you should go to your room now, alright? I'll catch up with you later.'' and he quickly hit Matt in the shoulder. He laughed and ran out.

''Sorry about him.'' He said that almost forcefully.

''It's okay.'' She shrugged. It was fun to have some sort of conversation.

…

The next day Caitlyn patiently waited for Mello to get up. She was sitting on her made-up bed and was playing with that toy again. It was breakfast time and Mello just began to get out of his sleep.

The girl didn't say anything. Sure, she was hungry, because yesterday she didn't feel like eating at all but today her stomach was demanding food. But she didn't like arguing with others so she just waited.

When he finally dressed and said ''Alright, we can go.'' Caitlyn shot on her feet, put her toy away and walked out with him.

The path to the cafeteria was long and quite twisted. Almost in the middle of it they heard running in their direction.

''Hey Mello!''

It was Matt again. He shot right through them shouting ''Look what I found!''. Mello recognized some sort of his toy and went after him, shouting ''Give that back!''. Caitlyn was confused at this situation and she didn't do anything. But soon she realized she was left alone, the footsteps were gone. She didn't memorize the path they were going. She was lost.

…

The two boys ran into the cafeteria and Mello finally got his weird thing back and punched Matt.

''Don't you dare take it again!''

Matt rolled his eyes.

''Whatever you say boss.''

Mello was angry at his friend at the moment so he alone went to get his food. When he did so he sat in the furthest table alone. But soon he wasn't.

''What do you want Near?'' He sighed when he saw the white-haired boy going to him.

''Where's Caitlyn?'' He asked with an emotionless voice.

Mello slapped himself on the forehead.

''Dammit! I totally forgot about her!''

''Is she in your room?'' Near calmly asked.

''No, we were going to the cafeteria and then... Matt, you idiot.'' He said through clenched teeth. ''Why did Roger assigned her to me?! I don't want that.''

''I can see. Well, I'll go find her.'' He muttered and left the cafeteria.

This was a good chance to get to know the girl. He was thinking about her since their first meeting. And Roger didn't explained everything either. Did she need an escort just because she can't see? Or is here another reason?

When Near finally found her, he understood that there was, in fact, another reason.

Caitlyn was almost completely frozen. She was scared to move. Her eyes were so wide they almost looked like perfect circles. She was trembling wildly and it seemed she needed all her strength to keep her head in place.

''Caitlyn?''

The girl suddenly turned her head at that direction and immediately stopped shaking.

''Near!''

She was so glad to hear his voice. Without really thinking she ran into him, almost causing them both to fall. Near wasn't expecting this.

''I'm sorry, just that I'm really glad you're now here.'' She said with such a calm voice that you could almost be fooled that she wasn't panicking just a second a go.

''Alright... Well, do you want to go to the cafeteria now?'' He asked her with a confused voice.

''Yes.'' She nodded.

It wasn't like she went into a panic state often. No, it was very rarely, because there was always someone beside her. But she had weird habit of getting close to the people who takes her out of her panic if it ever happens.

 **A/N: I honestly don't know why Roger thought having Mello as Caitlyn's escort was a good idea. I just needed it.**

 **Oh and that song at the beginning: I actually wrote a piano solo for it. And I'm going to write some more words to it in the future. It's pretty dark, I know, but I just really liked it for some reason.**

 **Please tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I think I'll make chapters a little shorter just so I could update faster. I hope that's okay.**

 _ **I do not own Death Note.**_

Chapter 4. _Tell me_

Caitlyn wanted to grip his arm but she knew he wouldn't like it. She didn't think about that when she was younger but now she understands that not everyone likes this kind of physical contact.

The boy wasn't very talkative and she really wanted for him to say something but she was scared of his reaction. Everyone who she ever asked to talk were very confused by that request. They didn't understand her.

''Hey, kids!'' They heard from behind them. It was Roger, he was going somewhere and just happened to meet them.

''Hello.'' Near said, turning around. Roger was a bit confused to see him with Caitlyn.

''Where's Mello?'' He asked cautiously.

''He left Caitlyn in the middle of the corridor to chase after Matt and I went to find her.'' He simply explained with the same cold voice.

Roger deeply sighed.

''I guess it was a bad idea to think Mello would actually... Never mind, it obvious he can't be trusted with something like this.'' He quickly looked at the boy. ''Near, how about you? Could you be Caitlyn's escort?''

Near was a bit surprised at this. But he nodded.

''Yes, I could accompany her.''

''Great. I would just need to explain something to you... Oh, because there is only one bed in your room Caitlyn will remain to stay with Mello.'' He then looked at the girl. ''Caitlyn, the cafeteria is straight down this corridor, soon you'll hear voices of other children. I need to talk to Near for a moment.''

Caitlyn didn't really like this idea but she nodded. She then turned around and slowly began to go in that direction.

Roger waited while she was far enough and looked at the boy.

''I want to explain to you why she needs an escort.''

…

The next day was Sunday and tomorrow Caitlyn will start to go to school here. Roger had old studying books for children written in Braille. Even though there was only one child besides Caitlyn who ever went to Wammy's house.

In free time children would go outside and play. It was quite chilly today but that didn't stop them. But Caitlyn never played those games. They were mostly 'hide n seek', some ball games like football, 'tag' and other kind of activities most kids play outside. Caitlyn wasn't able to do any of them. But she didn't want to be left alone, even though she had her toy. So she went to look for Near. She was quite positive he didn't like those games either.

His room was just a few doors further. Near had already showed her the path, so she knew where to go. It was just after breakfast and almost everyone, including Mello, was outside.

When she found what she was looking for she without hesitation opened the door.

''Near?''

The boy was in the corner of his room sitting on the floor and doing a puzzle. He looked up at her and answered.

''Hello Caitlyn.''

''Am I disturbing you?'' She asked, still not going in.

''No. I'm doing a puzzle now.'' He answered and looked down at it.

''Oh, okay. Can I join you?''

Near was surprised at this request. He looked up at her again. _How will she...?_

''Yes, but I don't know...''

''It's okay.'' She said and closed the door behind her. ''I did puzzles at my previous orphanage.''

Caitlyn stood there for a couple of moments. She was trying to figure out is it really okay if she joined in. She decided yes but she was uncertain. She had a hard time figuring out this boy and his voice.

He didn't say anything and just watched as she firmly went through the room directly at him. She then stopped at just the right time and sat in front of him.

Near watched as she slowly with her fingers went through the half-finished puzzle and the parts where the pieces should connect with other ones. Then she took one loose piece from the floor and felt it from all sides. Then she put that one down on the floor and took another one. She did the same thing like with the previous one but this time put this piece right in it's spot in the puzzle. It fit perfectly. And on the first try. She knew exactly what she was doing.

Near was impressed by this her ability.

They sat quietly for a couple of minutes, both doing the puzzle. Then Caitlyn finally spoke:

''What colour is this?''

''White.'' He simply answered, still focused on the game.

''I can understand why it people find it strange that I do puzzles if I can't see them, even if I do them, because I can feel the pieces. The main reason why people do them is because they get some sort of picture at the end and it's easier that way. But why did you choose a one-coloured puzzle? For me it's no difference but isn't it harder for you?'' She asked tilting her head a bit.

''It's because I do not care about the picture at the end. I do them for the process.'' He said. Just that.

''Oh. And do you a lot of these puzzles?'' She asked putting another piece in place.

''Yes, I have quite a few I must say.''

Caitlyn was carefully listening to his voice. She wanted to make-out is Near not annoyed with her. But his voice was so robotic that she couldn't figure out much.

They were quiet for a while again. She didn't want to annoy him, maybe he didn't like talking, which wasn't very good in her case. But the activity kept her distracted.

''Tell me, by that you asked what colour is this puzzle I'm guessing you weren't always blind?'' Near finally asked.

''No, I wasn't. I became blind at the age of four. I can still remember colours and shapes and other things, but it's very blur.'' She shrugged.

''And how long has it been since you were able to tell if a person is lying?'' He asked. This question was in his mind for some time now.

''I started hearing something different when I was about six years old. At that point I couldn't yet tell what I was hearing but in time my ability grew stronger and I started to tell when people aren't telling the truth. It's all in the voice. My hearing just became extraordinary, it's not normal for an average human to have, well, that's what the doctors said at least. Not only that, all my other senses became stronger as well. That's why I can do puzzles for example even if I can't see the pieces. I just feel them.'' She explained.

After a couple of minutes Near asked her something that Roger told him to tell her.

''As you know, everyone here has a second name. You should have one too.'' He said without any change of tone.

Caitlyn stopped doing the puzzle and lifter her head up.

''I don't like not telling the truth. Even if it's not necessary a lie.'' She said.

''But it's a tradition that everybody here has a second name. You shouldn't be different in that way.'' Caitlyn heard that he emphasized the last three words.

Caitlyn sighed. It was obvious she didn't like it but decided to go with it.

''Alright. So what name should I get?'' She asked and folded her arms.

Today Caitlyn was wearing a long white dress with little yellow dots. Near was quiet for a minute and just looked at her. She reminded him of something...

''How about... Lily.'' He finally said.

''Lily... wait.'' She covered her face with her hands. She was trying to remember something. ''Oh, okay. I like it.'' She said putting her hands down. She lifted her head up so that her eyes would face they boy's face and smiled. It was the first time in two years.

She then took the last piece and finished the puzzle.

…

The next day the teacher introduced Caitlyn to the class. She still shivered when her new name, Lily, was said. She was seated in the front row so that she could hear better. Not that it would make any difference if she sat in the back. But she didn't say anything against it.

The children seemed interested in this new girl. As long as they remember there wasn't a blind child in this place. Of course, they were all about Caitlyn's age, so they couldn't...

Caitlyn was put in the same class as Near, so they could go everywhere together.

Caitlyn listened carefully to the teacher and soon realized that she talked a bit slower than usual, when Caitlyn wasn't in the class that is. She was a little bit annoyed by that. The girl hadn't had problems listening to very fast and talkative people, she even understood them better than anyone, so there's no reason for the teacher to talk slower just because of her. She may look helpless but she's not... Of course, she felt grateful that the teacher tries to help her.

Caitlyn learnt Braille at a very early age and could read the textbooks faster than most kids. The ones who could fast-read were only seconds faster than her. The teacher was quite impressed that this new girl turned out to be smarter than she thought. For some reason she's been thinking that Caitlyn will have problems due to her blindness but it turned out to be false. She was as skilled as any other.

By the time Caitlyn got back Mello was already in the room, reading a book and eating a bar of chocolate.

Caitlyn stopped in the middle of the doorway when she smelled the sweet.

''Is that... chocolate?'' She asked with her eyes wide. That was more of a rhetorical question, because she was about 99 percent sure it was.

He looked up at her.

''Yeah.'' He answered suspiciously. _Is she going to ask for his chocolate?_

''They actually have that here? My doctor said it was bad for me, so I wasn't allowed to eat it in, like, two or three years, even though I really wanted to. My caretakers were overprotected.'' She said and shrugged.

Mello was almost positive she will ask him for a piece. He didn't want to share. But she said nothing, just went to her bed, took out one of her textbooks, that red toy and with one hand began to read and with another squeeze the toy. Mello watched her with interest. It was obvious she wanted some chocolate badly but maybe she thought that will upset the boy and didn't want that.

Of course, Caitlyn clearly heard in his voice that he wasn't going to share, no, more like he didn't want to share. She could understand that and so she said nothing.

But Mello now felt bad. He thought that any other child who would have wanted this sweet would have definitely asked. And so many did. Not all of them can have chocolate here. And he said no to all of them. This was _his_ chocolate and _his_ only. But this girl, Caitlyn, didn't ask. She didn't want to upset him. And that feeling annoyed Mello. He doesn't really feel it often, he doesn't even know what it is exactly.

Mello sighed. He didn't want to do this but his consciousness was now killing him. He broke off a piece of chocolate, bigger than he intended, got up from his bed and walked over to Caitlyn. She stopped her reading and lifted her head up with a confused expression.

''Here.'' Mello said, giving her the piece. Her face lit up immediately. She reached for the chocolate and smiled.

''Thank you!'' She thanked him joyfully. She then took a bite and it was obvious she enjoyed it very greatly.

Mello didn't say anything, just rolled his eyes. But in his heart he felt good. This girl made him feel good.

And from that time when he gets chocolate he takes one for her.

 **A/N: I don't ship Caitlyn and Mello but I just wanted to make this scene so badly :D It was just so cute.**

 **What did you guys think? I'm going to do more similar scenes with others so the bonds would grow stronger before I involve Caitlyn in the Kira case. And I need to make some thing clear to me before doing that. There should supposed to be some scenes in the future and I just can't figure out yet how to make them work, so until then it's Wammy's house and it's adventures! :D**

 **Please review, I really do appreciate them very much. And if you have any ideas you want to suggest – go ahead! I will gladly do them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another one yay! I think I put them up quite fast, don't you think? Anyway, I would love some encouragement and your thoughts if that's okay.**

 _ **I do not own Death Note.**_

Chapter 5. _I'm not that helpless_

…

 _Little white flower, don't you know?_

 _Little white flowers aren't meant_

 _For this world._

 _Little white flower, you're in a dream,_

 _In which, little white flower,_

 _Darkness is the queen._

…

''Oh, what are these?'' Caitlyn asked interested. She just went into Near's room and sat across him.

Near had some sort of figures in front of him. They were rather small and seemed like those Lego figures. Caitlyn took one and she was confused.

''These are figures of some member's in this place.'' Near explained.

''Really? And why do you have these?'' She asked.

''Mmm, it's hard to explain. You can say I play with them, but there's more to that.'' Near said. He honestly didn't know how to explain to her why he has them.

''And do you have yours?'' The girl asked. ''And is it accurate?''

''Yes, I do. They're quite good.'' He said and handed her his mini figure.

''Oh! You have... curly hair?'' She was really interested and for some reason seemed very joyful. Then she suddenly reached out her hand for Near's hair and touched it. He did not expect that. But she took it away after just a moment. ''Wow, I didn't know you had such curly hair! Like that animal... sheep, isn't it? Curly like a sheep, he he...'' She was smiling and seemed very happy.

Near was sometimes taunted that way, called a sheep-boy, that is (mostly by Mello), but Caitlyn was definitely not mocking him. She just simply felt amused by that fact.

''I've always wanted curly hair, you know. My mum said my hair looked beautiful the way it is, but still. People ask "why does a blind girl care about her appearance?''. Well, even though I can't see I still want to look pretty. Hey, what colour is your hair?'' She suddenly asked.

''White.'' He simply answered.

''Ohhh, I can now definitely imagine... Really like a sheep.'' She playfully laughed. But then suddenly she went serious and a bit scared. ''I'm not taunting you, if that's what you think. I really like your hair.''

''Yes, I can see.'' He said and smiled a bit. It was interesting to watch her. It looked like she sincerely felt happy.

''Oh, oh, what colour are you wearing?'' She went to joyful again.

''White.'' He answered again and felt a little stupid.

''Whiiiite... you really like white I see.'' She laughed again. ''It's a very nice colour it's the combination of colours! I like white too... Sorry for these questions, I just really want to see how you look, so I'm trying my best to imagine.''

''I guess it's hard, huh? Couldn't be able to see people?'' He asked with some sympathy in his voice.

''Yes, it is.'' Caitlyn said and her smile faded a little. ''But I hear their voices and that's wonderful for me!'' She tilted her head a bit. '' _Your_ voice is really different. I have a hard time figuring out what you're feeling and that confuses me. I can still tell when you're lying though.'' She smirked.

Near knew his voice was almost always emotionless and robotic. And something didn't add up to him: if for Caitlyn the main thing is to hear people's voices and their tones, why does she want to spend so much time with him? She can't tell a lot from his voice, like she said it herself, but she still wants his company. And Near can't figure out why exactly. No kids ever wanted to be close friends with him, or friends for that matter. And this girl just seemed different.

Suddenly the door shot open. They both quickly turned their heads in that direction.

''Hey Lily, want to go play outside with us?'' Matt asked with an interesting smile. Behind him was Mello, who didn't look like he sincerely agreed to this idea.

''Out... outside?'' Caitlyn looked a bit scared. She had never played those kind of games before.

''Yeah, but don't worry! We'll help you. C'mon, it'll be fun!'' Matt encouraged her.

Caitlyn turned her head to Near, like for advice or approval. He didn't really thought it was safe for her, but if she wanted to, he wouldn't try to stop her.

''Go, if you want. I'll wait here.'' He said.

''Why don't you want to come too?'' She asked.

''I'm good here.'' He shrugged.

''Alright...''

Caitlyn slowly stood up and walked to the door, where Matt and Mello waited. She felt a little bad leaving Near like this, but he said it was okay for her to try and play some games she didn't quite feel safe to do. And he didn't lie, so...

Caitlyn felt when they were outside. She had not been here since she first moved here. She could hear children shouting, laughing. Caitlyn stayed close to the boys.

The kids were confused when they saw me with Matt and Mello, especially when Matt said she's going to play hide and seek together. They had no idea how that'll work. But not wanting to hurt her or anything, so they said nothing to her. But Caitlyn could still hear their quite muttering to each other, of how will this work. Then they all introduced themselves.

They needed to pick out a seeker and everything went that way that Caitlyn was the one picked out, even though some of the kids felt it was kinda unfair. One volunteered to help her, but she said ''No, I can do it by myself.'' _I'm not that helpless._

So Caitlyn turned around at this one tree and started to count. The turning-around-thing was completely symbolic, like it would make a difference if she was at another direction.

There were about 10 kids playing. She listened extremely carefully to the footsteps of them, running in all directions. She planned on following each one of them and finding the kids that way. And if they try to trick her, she will know. She can feel one's presence.

When it was time, she turned around and stayed there for a couple of moments. Then she began to go in that direction, in which the footsteps went closest. And she found the first child in a matter of seconds. When she heard even the slightest of his sound, she immediately named him. And so were for all the others.

There was only one left. And that was Mello. She traced one remaining footsteps to a big tree. But then she ran into a problem: she had no idea how to climb. Seeing was required for that. She was certain Mello was up there and she knew why exactly there he chose to hide. Mello doesn't like loosing.

Caitlyn sighed. She then turned around, so that she'd face the rest of the kids.

''Mello's up there, but I can't climb.'' She said. ''And I can't see him.''

All the kids were really impressed by this girl. No other could seek and find so quickly as she. She even found Mello, even if she can't prove it. The children thought that the boy acted unfair. They all yelled at the tree, but, well, this was Mello, he refuses to lose, everyone knows that...

Eventually Matt started climbing up and shouting:

''Mello, you can come down now! She found you, alright? C'mon, don't be just a jerk!''

Finally they both climbed down and Mello wasn't very happy, but he tried not to show it. Like any other he was impressed by Caitlyn's skills.

''I guess we underestimated her...'' That was what they all thought. But Caitlyn didn't like this game. Sure, it was interesting, it put her abilities to the test, but still, she couldn't enjoy it as everyone else. She would rather prefer talking to Near...

After a while Mello came to Caitlyn and said:

''Do you want to climb up that tree?''

She was rather shocked at such a proposal. It required _seeing,_ but Mello wasn't taunting her or anything, she would have heard that...

''But how...'' She began and shook her head.

''Don't worry, I'll help you. You won't fall.'' He said. Not that the wanted her to fall.

''Alright, well I can try.'' She shrugged and followed him.

They came to the same tree in which he hid the first time. Caitlyn was really uncertain about this. And as she soon figured out, it required some skill too, which she didn't have obviously. But Mello helped her and eventually they made it to the first big branch. There were small green, freshly bloomed leaves all around them. Even though Caitlyn couldn't see, she imagined what it must have looked like up here. And the wind was stronger a bit, which she liked. She always liked the wind.

''Wanna go higher?'' Mello asked her. She was kinda tired, but she nodded. She didn't feel as scared anymore.

When they reached the higher branch, they decided it was enough.

The boy turned at her and asked:

''Why do you always hang out with that albino boy?'' His voice was rather cold. Caitlyn didn't really like that and she didn't say anything for a couple of moments.

''Why shouldn't I?'' She finally said. ''You have something against him?'' She knew, that of course he didn't like Near, but she still wanted to know why.

''Yeah, I do.'' _He didn't even try to hide it._ ''We don't get along well. He always acts like he's better than me...'' He muttered coldly. Caitlyn slit her eyes a bit.

''Why do you say that? I've never noticed anything that'll make me think he's even a bit arrogant.'' She said.

''That's because you don't know him that well!''

Caitlyn felt silent. She heard something in his voice. He was jealous of Near. That was it. Near isn't arrogant or anything. Mello just has a problem with him, because he's simply jealous.

''I think there's something I don't know... You two are competing, I can see that. And I think there's a reason. No one really explained to me what this place really is, why are there only intelligent children here. I just made a test and they put me here, but I don't know exactly why. Can you explain?'' She asked.

Mello didn't say anything for a while. He was biting his lip and thinking.

''It's quite simple, actually. Wammy's house main goal is to create a successor to L.''

''L?'' Caitlyn froze. She hadn't heard about L before, but her memories went to the day she got kidnapped and the boy that rescued her. He said his name was... It was odd, really. _Is it the same boy?_

''Yeah, he's like the world's greatest detective. I'm surprised you don't know him.'' He said a bit suspiciously. ''The inventor of Wammy's house found him when he was little and saw that he was different from others. By his intelligence, that is. And he wanted to make sure that L will have a successor, so here we are. At Wammy's house.'' He shrugged.

''So the reason you two with Near are competing against each other is...''

''We are both possible successors to L. And in the current state Near is a bit higher than me, and in the third place there's Matt.'' He said and he definitely was irritated.

''Mmm, so that's why you don't like Near.'' Caitlyn nodded.

''I guess that's one of the reasons...''

Mello suddenly froze and cursed under his breath. Caitlyn didn't know what for, but soon she found out.

''Mello! What the hell are you doing up there with her?!'' Roger yelled as he entered the yard and saw them up in the tree.

''What's the problem?'' He yelled back, obviously angry with him.

''She's blind, for Christ's sake! She can fall!'' Roger couldn't believe what he was seeing and was actually really scared and angry.

''She won't! I'm here as well, dammit!'' Mello was irritated.

''Lily, dear, please come down!'' Roger said to her a bit softer, but still angry. ''Mello, we're gonna have a word in my office!''

''For what?! Because I showed her a little bit of fun?'' He yelled. Caitlyn didn't want for him to get in trouble, so she whispered ''I'll take care of it, don't worry.''

He wanted to say something, but she shook her head, asking him not to make this more difficult. He really wanted to and mock Roger, but he controlled himself.

He began to climb first, so if she did fall, he would catch her. It was kinda hard for her to climb with her tight jeans. She also had a sleeveless pink shirt today, even though it was quite chilly, and her long hair was in a braid on her back. She often had that hairstyle.

Roger waited for them at the bottom impatiently. But suddenly Caitlyn's foot slipped and went down a bit before Mello caught her. Unfortunately, she now had a wound on her arm, which started to bleed.

When they finally made it to the ground Roger rushed over to her and looked at her arm.

''Mello, look what you've done!''

''What? Didn't let her fall!?'' He shouted back.

''It was your fault she was up there in the first place!''

''No, wait, it's not his fault.'' Caitlyn interrupted. ''I was the one who chose to go up there, he didn't make me. You shouldn't blame him for anything.''

''I'm angry at you too! You could have been seriously hurt! And you even _were_ hurt! That was very unthoughtful of you, Lily.'' Roger shook his head.

''Alright, be mad at me, but Mello has nothing to do with it.'' She stated.

''He always has something to do with it...'' He muttered under his breath. Mello crossed his arms and flashed with his eyes to him. He really wanted to make some remarks, but he chose not to make this harder for Caitlyn, as she asked him. ''Okay, we need to get you to the nursery, there they should fix your wound.''

''Bye, Lily.'' Mello said and rushed off. Roger wanted to call after him, but Caitlyn just shook her head. Mello wasn't bad, just maybe misunderstood. Only if he and Near would get along...

 **A/N: Alriiiight, I'm putting Mello in this story more than I intended. I guess it's not a bad thing :D But I really wanted to focus on Matt more, oh well. Next chapter maybe.**

 **I'm getting the feeling I'm not quite representing Mello correctly. But I don't know what I'm doing wrong exactly. It would be great if someone would tell what I'm doing bad, or is it good enough.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed! I really think I'll cross this story with my other one at some point. But then I'll have to write only in one story, not two, that would be stupid.**

 **Please tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not own Death Note.**_

Chapter 6. _Thank you for trusting me._

''There, that should do it.'' The nurse gently says as she puts on a bandage on Caitlyn's wounded arm. She kinda felt like they're too worried and over-protective, like in the previous orphanage. Like her parents.

''Thank you.'' She said and jumped off the chair.

Roger waited for Caitlyn, so he could escort her back to her room. They left the office and began to walk in the that direction.

Since her chat will Mello, Caitlyn couldn't get one though out of her mind. She knew she could ask Roger about this, but she thought it wasn't quite safe to talk about it in such an open area.

''I want to ask you something, but in private.'' She finally said.

''Well, alright.'' He suspiciously and with interest answered.

She remained silent until they reached his office. When Roger had closed the door, Caitlyn spoke.

''What was the first name of Wammy's house founder?''

''Why do you want to know that?'' Roger was surprised to hear such a question. But maybe he shouldn't be.

''Please just answer me.'' She said seriously.

''Quillsh.'' He carefully answered.

Caitlyn began to slowly swing back and forth. She was quiet for about a minute.

''So that boy, who rescued me two years ago was...'' Finally she began, but didn't finish. She knew Roger knew exactly what she was talking about.

He didn't know what to answer. He should have expected for her sooner or later to figure out this. But she knew his real name... Even L couldn't explain why he said it...

* * *

 _Roger walked into the room, trembling a bit. He went over to the telephone and dialled a number_. _Almost immediately it was picked up._

 _''Watari, it's Roger.'' He said without waiting for anything._

 _''Yes, I know. Good to hear you.'' Watari ans_ wered.

'' _May I speak with L for a moment?'' He asked._

 _The other line was silent for a moment, but then he replied. ''Yes.''_

 _Roger didn't have to wait for long._

 _''This is L.'' He heard._

 _''L, how many people know your name?'' Roger went straight to the point. ''Your real name?''_

 _''Why do you ask that?'' He sounded surprised._

 _''Who besides you know?'' Roger ignored L's question._

 _''Well...'' He hesitated._

 _''That girl knows as well, doesn't she?'' The man didn't wait. ''L, why did you do it? You just met her and told her your real name?'' Roger couldn't believe it._

 _''I... don't quite know. She had just not only been kidnapped, but also lost her parents. She just looked so... sad and confused. I didn't want to lie to her. But I let my feeling get in the way of thinking straight._ _It was an unthoughtful thing to do, I admit it. But how did you know?''_

 _Roger was silent for a moment._

 _''Do you know she's now here, in Wammy's house? Turns out she's really intelligent. And she has this... ability. She can tell when people are lying, or not telling the whole truth. She had immediately figured out that names here are aliases... And I asked her about that boy who rescued her and his name. She said she was happy that he didn't lie.''_

 _''I see...''_

* * *

''Yes.'' Roger finally admitted it. She had already knew that, and if he said 'no', she would know it's a lie and take it for a 'yes'. There was no point in lying to her.

''Okay, thank you.'' She said and nodded. ''That's all I wanted to hear.''

She started going for the door, but Roger suddenly stopped her.

''Wait, Lily. You know you can't tell anyone about this, right?'' He asked.

''Yes.'' She nodded again and went out. Not that she was planning to.

…

The next week the teacher should say their test's results. It was the first time for Caitlyn. The teacher had to delay this test, in order to make one for her. Caitlyn's writing was quite readable, even thought she didn't see it.

The maximum points were one hundred.

The teacher stopped at every work and commented it. She would either praise or tell them 'you could have done better' and explained the mistakes. The points were from about sixty to ninety, the highest being Near's – one hundred. Finally she went to Caitlyn's work.

''And now Lily... Hmm.'' She felt silent for a moment and examined the work a bit. ''I must say I'm very interested and surprised. In a good way, that is. You scored ninety seven. That's second in this class...''

Caitlyn could hear muttering from some children. They were either impressed of a bit jealous.

''Good job.'' Near said to her, who was sitting on her right. She lightly smiled. She knew that her score should be quite good, but she still didn't expect it that high.

When class was done, Caitlyn and Near together went to his room. She was rarely in her room, mostly just slept there. She didn't think Mello would really like seeing Near in his room, but he wasn't there much either.

They sat across each other in the same place and Near put a 2000 pieces puzzle in front of them and they quietly started doing it.

Caitlyn thought a lot about that boy, L. She wanted to share it with someone, even though she knew it wasn't the best option. It wasn't even an option. But she really wanted to tell it to Near. She could trust him, she knew it. He was also in number one spot of becoming L's successor and that also helped her.

''Near?'' She finally spoke and stopped with her puzzle.

''Yes?''

''I have a secret and I want to share it with you.'' She said with her voice trembling a bit. ''But it's very important you mustn't tell anyone I told you this.''

This really caught Near's interest. And her voice was so different from her usual. He continued to place the pieces and said ''Of course.''

Caitlyn took a deep breath.

''Two years ago I was kidnapped. The kidnappers later murdered my family. I was saved from them by a boy. He was with some detectives who were on my case, but he worked alone. He got me out and took to safety. He didn't look like he was very social, and he was... different from the others. A few hours later I was transported to an orphanage.'' She began slowly. ''I now know who that boy was after I found out what exactly is this place and why there are only intelligent children here. I'm guessing you also figured out.''

Near nodded and said ''Yes, I have a good idea.''. He still didn't look at her and continued with his puzzle. But if that really was...

''That's not all. I... I also asked for his name. And he didn't lie.'' She finished with her trembling a bit.

At that point Near put in another piece and he stopped. He lifted his head and looked at her directly. _She knows... L's real name?_

''Why... did you tell me this?'' He asked with interest he tried to hide as best as he could.

''Because... I didn't want to have any secrets with you. I thought it would be best if you knew.'' She said and her voice stuttered a bit. She obviously did a dangerous move in her opinion. But she trusted him and proved it.

Near was silent for a bit and examined her. Then he took her hand and said ''Thank you for trusting me.''

Caitlyn happily sighed. She heard in his voice that he was really grateful and that he won't betray her. He trusted her too.

''I just thought. You like music, right?'' Near suddenly asked. Caitlyn nodded. ''Well, there's a music room here where there are different instruments. Children who want can learn how to play them. Maybe you want to try it out as well?''

Caitlyn's face lit up and she answered ''I would love to.''

So they got up, Near took a couple of his toys, and they went out. He showed her where's the music room. The boy wasn't a musician himself, but he have been here a few times. But not for musical purposes.

''Why, hello Near. I see you brought a friend with you. Lily, isn't it?'' The woman sitting near the piano said when they both entered the room. There was another child here, who was listening to a man, who was explaining how the saxophone worked. It seems he was very interested.

''Yes, I thought I'd show her this room. She likes music and she could learn how to how to play if she would want.'' Near answered.

''Yes, yes, I'd love to learn! Hearing people's voices is great, but music is even better!'' Caitlyn joyfully stated. ''What kind of instruments are her?''

''Well, there a piano, guitars, flutes, a saxophone, violins...'' The woman began to name, but Caitlyn quickly said:

''The piano! I always wanted to learn it, but I have never had a chance before.'' She said with excitement.

''Okay then, well, I can teach you.'' The woman smiled. ''My name is Sonia.''

Caitlyn quickly went over to her. Near moved back to the corner and began to play with his toys. He was interested in how will she do. Besides, he wasn't going to leave her anyway.

Caitlyn leaped to the chair next to the piano. Sonia was on another one right next to her. She had never had a blind student before, so she didn't quite knew what to do first. But Caitlyn quickly said ''Wait...'' and one by one quickly ran over all the keys, starting from the lowest. ''Alright, I had to know where each sound was.'' She said after she finished. But she did it so fast that Sonia had no idea how she managed to memorize all of them.

''Okay, well then, I'll start from the basics.'' The woman said. She then named all the notes with a sound on the piano. Caitlyn sat still as Sonia explained to her how the piano works and other basic stuff. Then she said she would play a simple song.

And so she did. It was a basic one-hand melody. Caitlyn listened carefully. But when the woman wanted to begin explaining what notes she used, the girl quickly jumped in and replayed the melody, without a single mistake. And then named all the notes herself.

''My, you're a fast learner.'' The woman smiled. ''Let's try then something more difficult, shall we?''

So they did. Sonia each time played a more advanced melody, eventually with two hands. But just after hearing the song one time, Caitlyn had no difficulty in repeating it. Sonia could only correct her hands' posture.

When they moved to a difficult level, Caitlyn couldn't replay the song immediately. She needed to listen to it at least a few times, and she did a couple mistakes too. But still she didn't show any sighs of struggle or tiredness or any negative emotions whatsoever. She did, however, manage to play the songs almost perfectly after a few tries. Sonia was deeply impressed.

Finally Near got up, picked his toys and went over to Caitlyn.

''Lily, it's getting late. We have school tomorrow, we should go back now.'' He said.

''Oh, is it? I kinda lost track of the time.'' Sonia laughed. Caitlyn smiled and stood up.

''Yes, we should go back now.'' She stated a bit sad, but happy at the same time.

''Come back at any time you like.'' Sonia smiled. Caitlyn nodded and went out with Near.

''Thanks for staying with me.'' Caitlyn said joyfully to Near.

''Of course. I wasn't going to leave you alone, you know.'' He answered. He was prepared for this, so he brought his toys along with him, and was not tightly gripping them to his chest with his arms.

''Did I do good?'' She asked.

''Oh, yes, you did wonderful. I've never seen anyone that could catch up so quickly.'' He stated and smiled a bit.

''Mmm, I'm really glad you suggested this.'' She smiled happily.

 **A/N: Let me point out, that the teacher said that Caitlyn scored second best in that class. Mello and Matt were in another class, not this one.**

 **Thanks to Darcy18 for suggesting, that Caitlyn could learn how to play the piano. I thought it was a great idea.**

 **Please tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. _You noticed?_

There were a lot of thing you can choose to eat here. They even had different kind of cakes, but Caitlyn wasn't into sweets, minus the chocolate. That was the only candy she would eat on her own will. And that always seemed strange to others. How can a child dislike sweets? Even she herself didn't quite know how to answer. They just made her sick.

The girl was sitting in the cafeteria alone near one of the furthest tables and without any enthusiasm ate her salad. That was it. Even though it was dinner time and she hadn't eaten anything all. She didn't have any appetite.

Then suddenly she heard that someone came to her table as well and put down his tray with plates on it. She froze and waited for him to speak.

"Hey, Lily, why are you here all alone?" Asked a boy and she recognized Matt. His voice was kinda joyful.

"Well, um, Near had some things to do with, I think, Roger, I don't quite know." She shrugged. She actually didn't know. He just said he won't come to dinner this time.

"But there are other kids besides Near, you know. I still don't get why you're always around him." He laughed. She narrowed her eyes a bit. _What a strange tone hidden..._

"Most of you find it weird, but I personally don't know why."

"Because he hadn't had a friend or even close to that since he came here." Matt tilted his head a bit. "What did you see in him?"

"I'm sorry?" She shook her head. _First Mello, now him. Getting a bit annoying._ "What did I see in him? Nothing in particular really." _Maybe his voice. Most of the time it's monotonic, but for some reason I love it. And getting used to it._

"Alright..." He began eating his food. His voice was very... doubtful. And something else, something else... So little that she could barely hear it. _What is it?_

"Hey, how about I show you something?" He suddenly said. Caitlyn was lost in thought that she was a bit startled. "I know, it's stupid to even consider it for you, but you managed to climb a tree, so..."

She had no idea what he was talking about, but by his words it's something that required seeing. It was probably his hobby, and now she had a pretty good idea what it is...

"Sure, why not." She shrugged. _I could tell you why not, but I'm not that person. I'll try at least._

"Great. You're finished with that?" He asked, pointing at her salad, but then realizing she can't see and putting his hand away.

"Yes." She said, even though she only ate half if her plate. She couldn't see if he was, but they both got up, so she assumed yes.

Matt's room was in a whole different corridor and Caitlyn didn't like that. She bit her lip, thinking what she will have to ask for him to escort her back to her room. But actually, this was good. Then she'll have an excuse. Walking around alone wasn't her wish.

"Okay, so, this is my room, even though you can't..." Matt felt silent and coughed. He obviously realized that was a stupid thing to say. "Anyway... I'm really into computers and stuff like that... That's why I said..."

"Yes, I figured." She smiled, so he would understand she doesn't mind. Or just to make him believe that. "So what exactly do you want to show me?"

"Well, um, I noticed that you're trying out some new things, those who are meant mostly for... um..." He felt stupid again and didn't finish.

"People who can see." She said and giggled. _You noticed?_

Matt eyed her weirdly. It doesn't seem like she would be irritated or annoyed by his unthoughtful remarks, but she just seemed amused.

"Yes, and I thought if you're trying out those kind of stuff, you should try, well, computers as well. I've heard blind people using them flawlessly, so why not." He tried to put it right. Matt felt incredibly awkward with her. But that seemed to be one-sided.

"Alright, well let's get to it." Caitlyn nodded. Matt glanced at her and went to his computer. She followed him. "What exactly I will be doing?"

"I'll show you a game. I don't really play it a lot, but still..." He said while turning on the device. "Sorry, this damn thing takes some time to load."

Caitlyn moved closer. There was only one chair, so one of them (probably Matt) will have to stand. When finally the game loaded, as expected, Matt stood up and let Caitlyn sit. She was sincerely interested and amused by all this, even though she was almost positive it won't work.

"Alright, it's not that hard really." He began and started to explain how everything works. He put her hands on the right controls and said what which one done. Caitlyn could barely control herself from laughing. It seemed so... stupid, but yet amusing. Playing the piano made more sense.

Matt tried his best to help her, but that was incredibly hard. He tells her when to jump, go left or right, punch and stuff like that. Caitlyn tried her best, she really did. The game had sounds, so that help as well. And even though it was almost the most pointless thing she had even done, but she enjoyed it.

Suddenly, after about twenty minutes, the door slung open. They both looked back.

"Hey, Matt, let's..." It was Mello. He froze in mid sentence when he saw Caitlyn sitting near the computer. It took him a moment to get his head together. He blinked wildly.

"Hello, Mello." Caitlyn nodded with a smile. _Well this is interesting._

"What... is she doing here?" He shook his head.

"Oh, Matt is showing me a game." She answered before him.

"Matt, what the hell, she's blind!" Mello had a hard time understanding why did his friend thought it was a good idea.

"So what? That didn't stop her in doing puzzles, climbing that tree or playing the piano, so why is this a problem?" Matt said with a cold voice. _Cold? Oh, I see. Puzzles - Near. Tree - Mello. I guess the piano also_ _counts_ _as Near. He wanted something with him too._

Caitlyn almost contained herself in giggling. It was so interesting, but the tense was rising, and she didn't like that.

"Well, I have to admit, of all things this was the hardest." She silently laughed. "But still interesting. I like exploring new things, even if it doesn't match with my capabilities."

Mello frowned, but she couldn't have seen that. Then he sighed.

"If you say so."

"Oh, you came here for something. I'll go then. It's getting late anyway." Caitlyn said and stood up. "It was nice, thanks Matt." She smiled.

"Yeah, no problem. Come back anytime you like." He returned the smile.

"You sure you'll be okay by yourself?" Mello asked doubtfully.

"Yes, I'll just... read." She finished, quickly changing the sentence. Of course she won't read, she'll do whatever she can to get some company. If Near isn't in his room, she'll just go to the music room. Eventually, she'll get company. ''But I'll still need someone to escort me. I have no idea where I am.''

…

Near sat on a window-stall in one of the corridors and looked through the window. He was twirling his hair, one leg bended and placed on the stall as well. The boy was thinking about what Caitlyn has said. About meeting L and all. About meeting the man he was supposed to succeed. He was incredibly curious and wanted to ask her a bit, but she already needed strength to tell him that. He feared that if he push her too hard, she will turn away from him, and he didn't want that. Near had to manage to control his curiosity and wait. One day he will ask her. But not now.

He then heard music, coming out of a near room, the music room. It was kinda late and he could only think of one person who will seek company at any time. And she loved the piano.

Near got to his feet and began walking in that direction.

 **A/N: A scene with Matt at last. Hope I did it okay. If not, well, sorry. I don't know why I made him that awkward, a bit OOC I think, but whatever.**

 **Please tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alriiiight, I think I miscalculated. Dammit. Well, it happens**

 _ **I do now own Death Note. If I did...**_

Chapter 8. _There are many types of monsters_

A year has passed since the day Caitlyn first went through Wammy's house's door. Even so, nothing in particular changed in her life. She was still the same girl, just that she starts to forget her real name. Her new name, Lily, fitted her though. In everyone's eyes she was a fragile flower, who needs protection. It was because of her appearance and her blindness. Even so, people didn't underestimate her. She was intelligent, talented, skilled with almost everything she did, kind and so on. Simply charming.

The thought of mocking her hasn't crossed anyone's mind. But some of them (who am I kidding, everyone) finds it really strange that she's almost always with Near, that is, when is the possibility. And that he doesn't mind a bit, in fact, he goes looking for her every morning. The children hushed between them about this and tried to figure out why Caitlyn, or in their words, Lily chose to be with such a child. For all they knew, he was antisocial. And yet, one of the most charming girls here is always near him.

But, when there isn't a possibility for her to be with Near, Caitlyn hangs around with either Mello or Matt. Mostly Matt. He seems really interested in her. Maybe in a way she doesn't quite understand. The boy teaches her how to use a computer when she's 'available'. And even there the girl cracks it. Literally. Matt taught her how hack. She didn't like the idea at first, but Matt tried to explain to her that this won't cause any harm, it's just for fun and, who knows, maybe some time in life it will help her. Caitlyn seemed really interested and amused later. It was hard, of course, and she couldn't hack some high security systems, but she knew the basics. She had memorized everything Matt ever told her and the keyboard became like a piano's keys. She knew where everything was, even without hearing anything.

Mello always causes trouble, that's known to everyone. And he brings Matt along as well most of the times. But lately he began to bring Caitlyn too. That seemed amusing to her. She, however, didn't indent of causing damage, she didn't like that. And it was harder because of her blindness, but she did it anyway. Roger and most of other people thought Mello had bad influence on her, but when confronted, Caitlyn only said ''I like to have fun and Mello can give it to me. He doesn't damage me, if that's what you're thinking. I keep a straight mind all the time. Don't worry so much.''.

On the outside Caitlyn seemed a happy little girl, always filled with joy. But on the inside dark thoughts began to corrupt her. She didn't understand this. Why is she feeling this way? What are those black and scary figures that she constantly sees in her dreams? They frighten her. Even when she's awake, it seems like they don't go away. She wants them to go away. They cloud her mind with fear.

In her dreams she can see, that's why she loves to sleep. Of course, everyone loves that, but her reason is different. But recently her dream became one and the same. Dark figures, coming out of everywhere, surrounding her with darkness and fear. It was worse than being blind. She didn't like that at all, especially the part where she thinks she sees those figures when she's awake, even though it's impossible. That's way she begins to stay awake as much as she can. She just feels too scared to sleep.

Her bags under her eyes, exhausted expression, lack of concentration was quickly noticed. First by Near. He asked her what's wrong. Caitlyn just smiled and said she doesn't understand what he means.

''I thought you didn't lie.'' Near said and tilted his head a bit.

That seemed to take her a back. She then shook her head and sighed.

''It's nothing, really. Just having a hard time sleeping these days.'' She shrugged.

''And why is that?'' He asked.

''I...'' She bit her lip. It was true that she didn't like to lie, especially in front of Near. She just doesn't want him to think she's weak. ''I'm having these nightmares. And they scare me.'' The girl finally said with a weak voice. Even to her that sounded childish.

Near was quiet for a moment and examined the puzzle they both were doing in his room. He twirled his hair and thought.

''May I ask what they are about?'' He carefully asked and placed a piece. He then looked up at her and saw her expression. It was frightened. Her eyes were now wide and mouth a bit open. Her skin was pale. ''Sorry, forget I asked that.'' He quickly said with a concerned voice.

''No, no, it's okay.'' She shook her head. ''I _want_ to tell you. Just that... it's hard to explain.'' She took a deep breath. ''They're like... dark figures, coming out of everywhere with darkness spreading around them. It... really scares me. They want me to be part of them. They want to get me.'' Her voice was shaking and she was trembling as well. It was a painful sight.

Near didn't know what to say. It was hard for him to watch Caitlyn in this state. He really cared about her. Then he reached for her hand, which was placed in the floor and was shaking as well, and took it with both of his gently and began to stroke it.

''You know I won't let anyone get to you, right?'' He said with the most soft tone he could manage to get. He sensed a panic attack and had to stop it before it happened.

Then, without warning, she leaped from her place on him and hugged him. She just couldn't control herself. She needed some physical contact, she needed it. Near was startled by that and froze for a second, but he quickly recovered and hugged her back. She needed his support now. He could still feel her trembling, but she was a lot calmer now.

Only Near could do it. That's why she was always with him. He was one of those people, who Caitlyn just feel calm being around. Of course, she felt similar with almost everyone, but Near was different. From the moment she heard his voice, she began to trust him, even if she didn't admit it at first. The same thing happened with that boy who saved her from the kidnappers, L. Even if she had met him just one, she trusted him almost with her life. I say almost, because she has to spend more time with that person anyway. And now, of course, she _did_ trust Near with her life. Maybe even more than that.

But the nightmares never stopped.

…

Some time later, Roger announced that the children will have a chance to talk to L through computer and ask him questions. It was breakfast at the time and Near convinced Caitlyn to eat, even though she still felt scared after the night. When Roger said the news, the girl froze with a spoon full of cereal in mid air. _A chance to talk to L?_ But she had nothing to say to him. As far as anyone knows, she had never met this man before. And it should stay that way.

Near examined her carefully at these news, but she was still just for a moment, then, like nothing had happened, continued on eating her breakfast.

The children were excited. They all wanted to talk to the great L. Near didn't quite feel that way. He didn't feel the need. So when the time had came and the laptop with a capital letter L on it was placed on a table in front of the children, who most of them looked thrilled and wanted to come closer, he went a bit in the back, sat on the ground and started doing Rubik's Cubes. Caitlyn didn't feel like asking L any questions, so she leaned to his right shoulder and just listened. Mello wasn't with the children too, he was leaning on a wall and eating a bar of chocolate.

When L began to talk, Caitlyn strained up a bit. Of course, she knew that voice, she had heard it before, even for a short time. It was incredibly familiar to her, she really enjoyed hearing it again. Caitlyn loved it. She did nothing, just listened to it, hoping that one day she will meet him again.

Many different questions were asked and most of them seemed stupid to Caitlyn. Pointless. But then this one girl asked if L was scared of something. That particular question caught Caitlyn's attention and she suddenly straighten up.

'' _Something I'm scared of?_ '' L thought for a moment. '' _Well, I suppose... monsters.''_

The children laughed and giggled. Of course, to them it seems childish. But Caitlyn didn't even think of that. She even straighten up even more when she heard the answer. That voice... He had something else in mind. He was talking seriously.

Near looked at her, thinking why has she become so tense suddenly. Caitlyn just listened to the next part, she knew there will be one.

'' _There are many types of monsters in this world._ '' L began when the children calmed. '' _Monsters who do not show themselves_ _and who cause trouble. Monsters who abduct children. Monsters who devour dreams. Monsters who suck blood. And monsters who always tell lies. Lying monsters are a real nuisance and much more cunning than other monsters. They pose as humans, even though they have no understanding of the human heart. They eat, even though they've never experienced hunger. They study, even though they have no interest in academics. They seek friendship, even though they do not know how to love. If I were to encounter such monster, I would likely be eaten by it. Because in truth, I am that monster._ ''

After those words the room fell silent. They were all amazed and shocked by them. Caitlyn was thinking over about what he had said. Suppose, she haven't thought about these kind of lies. They were much more... deep, everyone understood that. Maybe they were a bit too deep for this age. Someone muttered ''We don't think you're a monster...'' and some of them nodded. But Caitlyn will not forget his words.

After that there weren't much question left and this meeting was soon over. L said goodbye to the kids and Roger closed the computer. It was dinner time and all the children went to the cafeteria, talking over the meeting with L. Caitlyn and Near went in silence, thinking. L's words were sure something. Unfortunately, not everyone understood that. There are still plenty of monsters, and now Caitlyn realized she was surrounded by them day and night, just maybe different types.

 **A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know that when Near was thirteen L died, but, as I said before, the age thing doesn't really work so I'm making Near older a bit and L younger a bit.**

 **This chapter was mostly thoughts, but I felt like I needed it. Hope you liked it!**

 **Oh, and by the way, if you haven't read my other story "Another Kind" I strongly recommend you doing that. It won't be long until I cross these two. I'm thinking that I'll make a whole new story, where these two crosses, so look forward to that! It'll happen soon.**

 **Please tell me what you think! Thank you to all the reviewers, I appreciate all of them.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I do not own Death Note. Ah, disclaimers, disclaimers...**_

Chapter 9. _You're safe_

They're everywhere.

Why are there so many?

No, wait. Just three. But it seems like hundreds...

I'm scared. I'm really scared.

I didn't do anything, did I? So why?

What do you want with me? Why wont you go away?

Please go away...

I don't like you... I'm tired... Just go away...

I can't take this anymore.

…

Mello shot up wide awake in his bed from the shriek that was coming from the bed next to him. It only lasted a second, but that did it. The boy was wildly confused and bewildered, the first thought that occurred to him is that someone's being murdered. But he quickly chased that thought away and looked at where the scream had come from.

Of course, there wasn't anyone else in the room besides him and Caitlyn. Maybe he had imagined it? But no, something was definitely wrong. It was dark so he couldn't quite see her, so he got up and moved closer. The moonlight from the window was bright enough to see when close enough.

And when he finally got a good look at her, he froze.

The girl's eyes were so wide, they seemed like perfect circles. And she was panicking. She shook so bad, it seemed she was on an electric chair or something. Then she finally stopped and screamed again. There was pure fright in her face. She began to move her body wildly, it looked like spasms. They probably where. She was panicking so bad, Mello had no idea what to do.

 _What the hell is wrong with her?_

He moved closer and called her name.

''Lily?''

She didn't answer. She didn't hear him, in fact.

Mello got the courage and moved right next to her.

''Lily! Can you hear me? What wrong?'' He tried to get something out of her, but there was no response. _Couldn't she hear me? But her eyes are open..._ The spasms just didn't stop.

''Lily, hey! Talk to me!'' He tried to grab her arms in order to stop her, it was no use. For a such a girl she was strong, or so it seemed. And hot. Mello noticed her body temperature was way higher than normal. _Is she sick or something? What should I do?_

He tried to calm her down as much as he could, but it was no use. She didn't listen to a word, nothing got through to her. Mello nervously clenched his fists and bit his lip. It was only a matter of time before he would start to panic. He had no idea what now. Should he go for help?

Like an answer to his thoughts, the door suddenly opened. Mello quickly looked and saw none other than Near. He was in the same outfit he was everyday, white pyjamas. He looked calm, but there could be seen concern with some sort of fright in his eyes.

He quickly went over to the kids and immediately asked ''What happened?''. His voice was monotonic like always, but a bit shaken.

''I have no idea, I woke up from her scream and I couldn't manage to calm her down.'' Mello spilled out the words. He momentarily forgot about Near being his rival.

''Lily, can you hear me?'' He calmly asked. ''Lily, it's me. Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong.''

''No use, I already tried that.''

Near thought for a moment, then suddenly and with the most confident and reassuring voice he could manage said:

'''Caitlyn, it's okay. They're not real. They won't hurt you.''

The girl suddenly froze at those words. She still shook, but the spasms had stopped.

''It's okay, Caitlyn.'' He repeated and slowly took both of her arms. ''You're safe. They can't get you. They wont get you. You know that. Remember what I had said? It's true, Caitlyn. Remember? They won't harm you. You're safe, Caitlyn. You're safe.''

Just then he noticed that the girl had tightly grasped his arms. It was almost painful. He managed to slowly free one of them and gently stroke her cheek, repeating the words "you're safe".

Her eyes were still wide, but her body had stopped shaking so wildly. Slowly her eyes began to close. She was calming down.

''How the hell did you manage that?'' Mello asked with shock and amazement.

Near didn't answer. He was intently looking at her and continued stroking her cheek, until her eyes were fully closed.

''She's got high temperature.'' He stated.

''Yeah, I already figured that out, genius.'' Mello said sharply with sarcasm in his voice.

''We must take her to the infirmary.'' Near ignored that. He tried to free his other arm, but he had trouble with that. She wouldn't let go. ''God, she's strong.'' He muttered.

When he finally got his arm out, he gently took her up. ''It isn't necessary for both of us to go.'' He said and looked at the other boy. ''You can go back to bed.''

''And why you're the one who'll take her there?'' He asked coldly. Not that he wanted to carry her, he just didn't want Near to be better at something.

''Because if she would have another panic attack, I'm the only one who would calm her down.'' He said simply.

Mello wanted to make some remarks, but Near had already gotten out of the room and head for the infirmary. He didn't know what would happen if he woke her up, and now she was still and calm, so it was no point in doing that. Besides, not that it was hard for him to carry her, she was quite light.

He went into the infirmary with Caitlyn on his arms. The room was brightly lit. There were about ten beds with white sheets. The nurse was sitting in front of a table and reading some sort of book. She looked up at the sound. When she saw Near carrying Caitlyn, she widened her eyes and immediately went to them.

''What happened?'' She asked tensely.

''She's got high temperature and only a couple a minutes ago she had fearsome spasms that lasted at least five minutes. Maybe more.'' He explained calmly. ''She's now unconscious.'' He added.

''Put her on the one of the beds.'' The nurse said to him and went to her cabinet to get necessary equipment.

Near did as told, laying her carefully. The girl didn't wake up at the commotion, if she was asleep that is.

The nurse first checked her temperature. ''My, 39.5 degrees Celsius. '' She muttered nervously. ''She needs aspirin.''

The woman took a syringe full of medicine and injected into the girls arm. Then she took a blood example and went into the lab, which was in another room. Near was watching Caitlyn all this time while sitting on a chair near her bed with one leg bended and placed to his chest. He just didn't feel it was safe to leave her now, even in the hands of that nurse.

She came back after a few minutes with some sort of papers in her hands. She was reading them intently and bit her lip when finished.

''What did the test show?'' Near asked emotionless. He did a good job of hiding what he felt.

The nurse was quite for a bit and examined the papers more. Then she looked at him and said ''The strange part is that nothing. Her blood is good, nothing out of order. It didn't show anything that could mean she's sick.'' She narrowed her eyes a bit at Caitlyn. ''Can you tell me exactly in what happened?''

''Well, I was laying in my bed, thinking, when I heard a short, about a second long shriek. At first I didn't do anything and just waited for what would follow afterwards. After about a minute there was another short scream, so I decided to see what was happening. It came from a near room, so I went into it. I saw Lily in her bed and she had terrible spasms in her whole body. Mello was trying to calm her down, but only I succeeded in that.'' Near explained.

''You said you _calmed her down._ Why did you think that'll work?''

''Because it was obvious she was panicking.''

The nurse bit her lip once more and thought. Finally she looked back at Near and stated ''It's not my specialty, but based on the blood test results and your story, I'm coming to the conclusion that she has a mental disorder, which is far worse than a regular illness.'' She sighed. ''For this we better call Marcus, but...''

But. Near knew exactly what she was talking about. Here children with mental disorders aren't really tolerated. If it's nothing too bad, on the first level, then it's fine, but then the child is kept under supervision, just in case it goes worse. Normally those kind of disorders can be healed. Near didn't know what particular kind Caitlyn had, but he had hope that he'll manage to fix her, or...

 **A/N: Alright, I'll leave it here. The next one will explain more about Caitlyn's problem. Oh, and she did a have condition, but it's not the same as a mental disorder, just to point that out.**

 **Like I said before, it won't be long 'till I cross my two stories, I'm thinking about two-three chapters here and then BOOM. Anyway, if you want me to expand it more, please say so and suggest any ideas if you have some.**

 **Sorry if I'm going too dark here, but I had to. Besides, for some reason I enjoy writing such stuff.**

 **By the way, I'm not English, so I don't know many fancy words. I've read some stories with many of them and I had to translate most of them :D**

 **Please tell me what you think! See you later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, so just wanted to say that when the text will be in _italic,_ it will be Near's thoughts. Or a segment of them anyway.**

 _ **I do not own Death Note. Wow!**_

Chapter 10. _Don't worry_

Caitlyn woke up the next morning. No panic attack happened in that period, but Near still stayed all night with her, even though the nurse assured him she's safe here. He wanted to speak to her when she wakes up.

''How are you feeling?'' He asked the girl, when she opened her unseeing eyes. She was still a bit pale, but the temperature was normal again. _At least that._

She hummed and slowly sat up in her bed.

''Tired.'' She answered. And it really seemed like it. _From what?_ She immediately felt that she wasn't in her bed _._ ''Where am I?''

''You're in the infirmary.'' Near said.

She turned her head in his direction. Puzzled expression was seen on her face. ''Why?''

''Do you remember anything from last night?'' He asked after a moment of silence.

She didn't say anything for a couple of seconds. ''In reality?''

 _A good question indeed._

''Yes.'' He nodded.

''No.'' She shook her head. ''What happened?''

Near thought about what to answer. He needed to pick the words carefully.

''You had high temperature and fearsome spasms.'' Near answered slowly. _But not only that._ ''May I ask you what were you dreaming about?''

The girl trembled at that. _Nothing good, of course._

''You know.'' She whispered with a weak voice.

''I guess I do... But was it worse than before?'' He asked carefully.

''Why do you think that?'' She looked a bit scared. _Not surp_ _r_ _ising._

''Because I have reason to believe that what happened tonight was a panic attack.'' He slowly explained.

''I had a... panic attack?'' She didn't want to believe that. ''But...''

''It was different from the ones from your condition.'' The boy told her.

Caitlyn buried her face in her hands. She was trembling. She felt weak. Very weak.

''But why me? Like I don't have enough, now this!''

Near sincerely felt awful. It was true: the girl was blind, kidnapped at a very young age, her parents murdered and has panic attacks because of her condition. And now these nightmares... And they're growing worse. _What did she do to deserve this?_

The boy stood up from his chair and went over to her. Then in the first time in his life, he hugged her. It was the second time they made such contact, the first being when she told Near about her fears. He felt that now more than ever she needed it. And he didn't mind it at all. He'll do anything to help her.

''Don't worry.'' He said, trying to comfort her. ''We'll help you to get over these nightmares.''

''We?'' She didn't understand.

''Yes, therapist Marcus will help you. And I'll try my best as well.'' He nodded and let go of her. ''Speaking of which, are you feeling good enough to walk? We need to go to him.''

She nodded. ''But I need to change. I'm still in my pyjamas.''

''Of course.''

Today was a school day, but Caitlyn got the day off, as well as Near. The corridors were empty, so they didn't run into anyone. They walked in silence. The boy often glanced at her, making sure she felt alright.

''Marcus will ask about your nightmares. Will you be able to answer all his questions?'' He suddenly asked. Even to him it was hard for her to speak about it.

She trembled at that thought, but nodded. What other choice does she have if she wants to get rid of them?

…

''Ah, you must be Lily. I was expecting you.'' The man looked up from his table and smiled at the girl. He had some gray on his hair and beard, and was wearing a simple blue suit. His smile was heart-warming, but it didn't work in Caitlyn's case.

The two kids walked in and Near led her to the armchair, which was on the other side on the table. He himself sat on the ground a bit further and examined the situation while twirling his hair. He looked as calm as always.

''Is the position you're in comfortable?'' The man asked gently.

''Yes.'' Caitlyn answered. She was strained and had a hard time loosening up.

''Alright then, well, can you tell me a bit about yourself?'' He said softly and looked at her intently. Near did that as well.

''Mmm.'' She didn't quite know what to say. ''What do you want to hear?''

''Well, what are your hobbies, likes, dislikes...''

''Umm, I like playing the piano, I guess you can count it as a hobby. I like doing puzzles, playing computer games...''

''I'm sorry, you said _computer games?_ '' He didn't understand.

''Yes, it's hard for me, it really is, but I enjoy it either way. Matt helps me after all.'' She chuckled. ''But my favourite activity is listening to other people's voices.''

''Oh, that's interesting.'' Marcus nodded. ''Do you just listen, or...?''

''Oh, no, I study them.'' She said and lit up a bit. ''By the voice I can tell a lot about the person, what's he thinking, what's he like, is he honest, what tones are hidden... And I'm always right. The voice never lies.''

''So you have an amazing gift.'' The man admired her. ''Just by hearing you can say so much. You mentioned you can hear if he's honest. Does that mean you know when a person is lying?''

''Oh yes.'' She nodded. ''Not only that, a person doesn't always lie, he may not be saying the whole truth or changing it a bit, but I can still hear it. Nothing can get slip past me.''

''My, you're certainly something.'' He was amazed. He never met someone like her. But now they must go down the the main thing.

Marcus cough a bit and started.

''Now, Lily, I want to ask you something. Is there something you're afraid of? More than anything that is.''

He felt the immediate change of emotion. Before the girl was lit up and loosened a bit, and now she was strained, eyes wide and she began to tremble a bit.

''Yes, there is.'' She said with a lower voice. The man noticed Near straining up as well.

''And what form does your fear take?'' He asked carefully.

''In my dreams. They're... They're just black figures. They want to get me and that scares me.'' She doesn't want to go through the explaining, but she had no choice.

''And do you have these dreams often?''

''All the time.'' She began swaying back and forth.

He thought for a moment and then asked. ''How many are there?''

''It feels like hundreds, but only three.'' She answered. _Oh, and why is that?_

''And are they all the same size?'' The therapist asked further. _Where's he going with this?_

The girl puckered her eyebrows. ''You ask interesting questions. No, they aren't. One is smaller than the other two.''

''But do those figures have shapes of some sort?''

''Not really. They're more like a blur, a resemblance of something. '' _My, being as scared as she is, she sure sees a lot of details. Seeing them at all is interesting for her._

''I see.'' He seemed to be lost in thought. _What was it?_ ''Lily, I believe I may have found the origins of those figures. I've asked Roger about your earlier life. He told me you about your family. You had a mother, a father and a younger brother. They all died in a fire, is that correct?''

She nodded. _I see where you're going._

''Am I right to believe you blame yourself for their deaths?'' The man asked her, a bit too rash. _He's going to far. She can crack._

A tear streamed down her face and she nodded again. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't find her voice. _No, it's too much for her._

''I'm making an assumption that these dark figures you see in your dreams are the resemblance of the guilt you feel for the deaths of your loved ones. Could that be a possibility?'' _That guilt must have eaten her up all this years. Is it really a good idea to refresh it?_

Caitlyn nodded a third time. ''It could.'' She finally spoke. Much to their surprise, her voice was quite strong. Near had expected it to tremble at least, but it seemed like the girl is trying her best to get a hold of herself. She took a deep breath and sighed. Much like people who are trying to calm down do.

''Can I go sit by Near?'' She suddenly asked.

''Of course.'' Marcus said. ''Wherever you feel comfortable.''

Caitlyn stood up and walked over to Near. She then sat on his left side and leaned on his shoulder. Near didn't hesitate and took her hand.

''Lily, does Near help you calm down?'' He asked, looking at those two.

''Uh huh.'' She confirmed.

Would she answer if he asked why? It's doubtful. She probably doesn't know exactly why herself.

''And are there any people here who makes you feel stressed being around?''

''No.'' She shook her head. ''Everyone here is really nice to me.''

''I see. Well, I think we had enough for today. I would like you to come here regularly, every day when you're free, alright? And I would want to talk to Near alone for a minute.''

Caitlyn didn't say anything, just stood up.

''Wait for me outside.'' Near looked at her and said. She nodded and went out. The boy then turned his gaze to the man and his hand reached for his hair.

''I want to ask you something to do. It will help the girl with her problem. If you would accept, that is.'' The therapist started.

''Of course.'' Near said. ''I already told her I'll help her.''

''That's good. Now listen...''

 **A/N: Sorry sorry that I make chapters short. I promise the next one will be longer. I'm just trying to extend it as much as possible. I know, nothing really interesting happened, but I needed this dialogue.**

 **Alright, so I hope this clarifies something about her nightmares. She did say she would never forgive herself if something happened to her family, and given the psychical condition... I think it makes sense.**

 **Please tell me what you think so far!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This... took longer than expected. I was supposed to publish it yesterday or even the day before that, but oh well. Enjoy this chapter!**

 _ **I do not own Death Note. You know that. Wow.**_

Chapter 11.

As said, Caitlyn regularly went to therapy. There Marcus tried his best techniques to break through to her. And little by little, it worked. Of course, that wasn't just his doing, Near did a lot as well. He did exactly as told by the therapist and Caitlyn's nightmares began to back away. But it was a long and slow process. Better than nothing, I suppose.

One night Near was in his bed, but he wasn't sleeping. He tried to rest, but sleep just wouldn't come to him. So instead he thought, when suddenly he heard a slight knock on his door. _On such late hour...?_

The boy sat in his bed and called a rather quiet ''Come in''. Turns out it was Caitlyn who came.

''N-Near? Can I sleep with you tonight? I'm really tired and I can't fall asleep in my bed.'' She timidly said. She indeed looked tired. There were dark bags under her eyes and her skin was a bit paler than usual.

Near was taken aback by this, but he thought that he shouldn't be surprised. After all, it was only a matter of time before something like this would happen. She doesn't have a mother nor a father that can comfort her, so naturally she'd go looking for someone else.

''...Sure.'' Near finally answered. Not like he could refuse.

The girl hesitated for a second, but then slowly went to him. Near moved closer to the edge, giving her space on the bed. He felt extremely weird about this whole situation. Until this girl showed up, not only did he avoid physical contact, but any contact at all. And now he was letting a girl sleep together in his bed with him. It was a new and strange experience.

Caitlyn crawled into his bed. She was being cautions and careful. Unlike Near's, her pyjama was dark blue color, but it wasn't quite clear in the darkness. The girl curled up in a ball. Her dark hair was loose and she adjusted it so it would go on her backside.

''Will you be able to sleep now?'' Near asked her gently and covered both of them with a white sheet.

Caitlyn just nodded and came closer to him. She then dug her face into his chest. In any other situation Near should have felt uncomfortable, but he didn't. On the contrary, he felt nice. He never thought he could. Especially not this way.

Near looked at her. The girl was now fourteen, but she looked a lot smaller. That could be just him, because he had known her for a couple of years now and she had always been a fragile and tiny girl who you just want to protect. But that was just a cover, Near now knows that. She's not that weak. People underestimate her. She can take care of herself. But her condition, blindness and appearance just makes you believe otherwise. There were many times when others volunteered to help her in something that she could do on her own, but she had never said 'no' to any of them. She appreciated help, no matter she needed it or not. But it wasn't like Caitlyn was using them. No, not at all. She never asked help, she just took it when offered. And that was one of the reasons why Near adored her so.

Another one was that she tried her best not to hurt anyone, even if that person wasn't nice to her. She never wished bad on others. She never wished bad anyway. Normally people enjoy seeing others suffer or if their better at something. If one passes a test and the other one doesn't, of course, if he's a friend he'll try to cheer him up, but deep down in his heart he enjoys it. Being better. Caitlyn wasn't like that at all. She never tried to be better at something than anyone. She just did what she thought was okay. And what really intrigued Near was that this girl never get jealous. Either that or she just knew how to hide it completely, he didn't know which one, but he preferred the first one.

In all of Near's studying her, he found that this girl lacks most of human traits which made them such pitiful creatures.

Near thought for a moment and then hugged her with his right arm, bringing her closer to him that way. Caitlyn was one of a kind. He will not let anything happen to her. Not now, not ever.

/ _One year later\\\\\_

''I want to. Don't ask why, because I won't be able to tell you.''

''But... it's not safe for you.''

''I knew you were going to say that. Don't worry so much. I'll be fine.''

''And does Roger agree?''

''Yes, I already told you that. And he hasn't changed his mind.''

''But why do you want to go alone?''

''Maybe something new for a change. But I won't be gone forever, I'll come back in several weeks. Trust me.''

Near gripped his white lock of hair between his thumb and index finger tighter. _Several weeks, huh?_

''I _do_ trust you, but I'll be worried about you, you know that.'' He sighed deeply. No matter what he told her, she won't listen.

''Yes, I do, but please understand me. Not only do I want something for a change, but it's on Marcus's recommendation. He said it will do me good to get out of here for some time. It should help me.'' Caitlyn tried to convince her friend to not worry so much.

They were both sitting on Near's bed and having the same conversation they had about three times now. Near didn't like the idea of her leaving this place, even for only a couple of weeks. And further more, to Japan. So far...

''You're telling me you know Japanese?'' Near glanced at her and asked.

''Yeah, I've learned quite a few languages when I was little. Hearing people speak differently is just so... magnificent.'' She lit up as she usually do when the talk touches her hearing.

''And you remember it? After all these years?'' He just couldn't believe it.

Caitlyn sighed.

''Of course I do. I've already told you that I never forget a voice, and the same goes with languages.'' She explained.

Near clapped his tongue. He wouldn't so against it, if...

''But why don't you want me to come too? Don't tell me you'll be able to do everything by yourself. No matter how talented you may be, you're still _blind._ ''

''Mmmm, I know that.'' She hummed. ''But it will be interesting to try it out.'' She giggled. Then she sighed and turned her head to him. ''Alright, let's do this then: I'll call you everyday and tell you how I'm going. If I see that I can't manage this by myself, I'll tell you and you'll come, okay?''

Near thought about it for a moment. He saw that he won't change her mind and this was the best he came to in a few days, so it would be only logical if he agreed.

''Alright.'' He sighed. ''Just one more thing: you're fifteen. How could a child legally be alone in a foreign country?''

''Oh, Roger will take care of that.'' Caitlyn immediately said. ''And if not, I'll just create a fake ID.''

''No you won't.'' Near simply stated and rolled his eyes. _She wouldn't._

''You know me too well.'' The girl chuckled. She knew he knew that she won't not because she wouldn't manage, but because she wouldn't cross the law this far.

Near was silent for some time and thought. Was he really going to let her go by herself to the other side of the world?

''Then why Japan in particular?'' He asked.

''Their culture is a lot different than ours and I always wanted to go there. Besides, I love hearing Japanese.'' She chuckled again.

''Fine. When will you leave exactly?''

''My flight is two days from now in early morning.''

''I see...''

Two days. After two days she'll be gone for quite a while. Near got used to her and for the first time he felt like he will be lonely without her. And that was only one of many reasons why he didn't want her to leave...

But how on Earth will a blind girl survive in a city she never been to?

…

Caitlyn was packing her luggage. Even though she won't use all of these items, Roger insisted that she would pack all of them, and even bought her a new luggage bag. But that's not even the most surprising part. Yesterday Roger presented her her new phone. She never had one, because she didn't feel the need, but now it will come in handy.

The girl dug deep into her old bag and took out something she hadn't wore in a long time. Five years to be exact. When she was little, she liked to put on these dark sunglasses and walk around pretending she could see. It was interesting for her, but people quickly noticed her disability. But now she will try it again and she'll make sure that no one thinks she's blind. That was the part she kept secret from Near. She knew he would say it was a bad idea, but she didn't care. The teenager wanted to see how will people act around her without knowing that she's blind. And she heard enough morals from Near, so she decided not to worry him even more.

But that was the reason why she didn't want to leave, even for not that long. She knew Near will worry. Caitlyn didn't want him too. She was sure that she will manage to take care of herself, and she wanted the boy to think so too. But he didn't and the girl felt guilty about it. _I'll come back to you as soon as possible, I promise._

…

''It will be summer when I get there! Perfect timing, don't you think?'' Caitlyn joyfully said to Near. She was outside by the car and Near came to say goodbye.

''Yes, it is.'' He smiled a bit, seeing how excited she is. ''Well, I hope you'll have a good time there.''

''You hope for another thing.'' She stated and smiled sadly. ''Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it!''

She then hugged him. Near was, of course, expecting that. He hugged her back.

''I'll call you everyday, just as promised!'' She said.

''And if you'll need anything, you know you can always count on me.'' The boy nodded, still not letting go. ''By the way, you're going to use your alias, right?''

''Of course. Like here, there I'll be Lily Sanders.'' The girl stated.

''You know that people will immediately know that you're not from around?''

''Yeah, but there's not other way. Besides, it'll be interesting.'' She chuckled. _Interesting... She sure uses that word a lot._

''Okay Lily, time to go!'' Sandy called out. She was assigned to drive Caitlyn to the airport.

The two kids finally broke up. Near looked at her and stroke her cheek one time before saying ''Goodbye Lily. Take care.''

''Bye Near. I will. See you soon!'' She smiled a bit. Of all her friends, saying goodbye to Near was the hardest. Of course. She will miss him. More than she would want.

Caitlyn turned around and got into the front seat. Sandy turned on the car and began to drive away. The girl turned her head in Nears direction and waved. He was about to do the same, but he quickly remembered that she wouldn't see it. He then watched as the car disappeared into the horizon.

Only a several weeks. _But why do I have this bad feeling?_

 **A/N: Alright, she's off to Japan! Finally. I think it will be about one or two chapters there with her and then the continuation will begin in another story! Looking forward to that. You should be too, it'll be interesting.**

 **Oh Near, if only you knew...**

 **By the way, I will be gone to my grandma's for about a week. I don't know if I will be able to publish new chapters... But if I won't, the second I get home I'll publish a weeks worth.**

 **Please tell me what you thought about this chapter! I love to hear your opinion.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So to my surprise my dad brought here to my grandma's the Wi-Fi device. So I'll be able to post chapters, and because school is done and I have all the time in the world I will post them a lot more often.**

 _ **I do not own Death Note. If I did, I would have made a strong female character.**_

Chapter 12. _This will be a lot harder than thought._

It felt like the flight took on forever for Caitlyn. She already wore her black sunglasses. Her outfit was also different from the one she usually had in the orphanage. Now she was with tight lime-colored shorts to her knees, darker green flat-boots with yellow ribbons on them, a simple sleeveless light blue t-shirt with a white writing on it, that said _Hello Summer._ Caitlyn didn't know any of that, because she didn't ask. She was far more concerned on what she will do these days and _how will she manage it._ Near had a point. No matter how talented she may be, she was still blind, and pretending she's not won't help. She decided to that just for fun.

Finally she was out of the plane. When no one was around to help her with simple tasks, she had a hard time doing them by herself. But she managed it all and was outside of the airport with a rather small luggage besides her.

Caitlyn sighed. Her first order of business – get to her hotel. The easiest way to do that is to call a taxi. But she can't see... _This will be a lot harder than thought._

''Hello, ma'am, would you like a lift somewhere?'' A man suddenly asked her in Japanese. Caitlyn was silent for a moment and read the voice. When she decided he was genuine, she said in her best Japanese ''Yes, I would''.

The man then took her luggage and began walking to his car. Caitlyn followed him. When they were in the car, the man asked her where to go, and she said the address of her hotel.

''What's your name miss?'' The driver asked when they began moving.

''Lily Sanders.'' She immediately answered.

''Oh, a traveller eh? I'm Fujimoto Juro. Your Japanese is quite good, I must say.'' The man glanced at the girl weirdly. ''How old are miss? You don't look old enough to travel alone.''

''Oh, yes, I'm not, my caretakers are in the hotel already.'' Caitlyn lied. She immediately felt horrible from that. She hated lies. And the fact that she had to do it made her sick. But there was no other choice.

They were there quite fast. The girl got out of the car and the driver took her luggage and handed it to her.

''You sure you don't want me to carry it for you?''

''Yeah, I'm sure.'' She nodded. ''How much do I owe you?''

Juro told her the price in yen. Caitlyn took out her wallet. She was ready for this. Maybe she couldn't see the money but her wallet had many multiple sections. Sandy had organized the yen so that a different value went into a different section. That way Caitlyn could easily take out the right amount of yen.

She handed the money to her driver, said goodbye and went into her hotel. The receptionist eyed her weirdly but still acted polite. Caitlyn did everything she was thought and successfully got her room key and everything with it.

''What an interesting experience this will be...'' She murmured under her breath as she went into her temperate new home.

…

''Oh, come on.''

Caitlyn was getting frustrated. She just gone out for a walk. And was lost already. How on Earth will survive weeks if she can't turn one corner without getting lost?

Of course, she needed to ask for directions. But who?

Suddenly someone ran into her. Or maybe it was the other way around, she didn't know, because she wasn't really paying attention. Whatever the case was, they both fell down.

''Sorry, didn't see you there.'' Caitlyn apologized just in case.

''Oh no, it's my fault.'' A young woman said. ''I was in a hurry, sorry.'' She got up and helped Caitlyn as well. This girl was either a really young adult or still a teenager. She had blond hair in two pigtails and wore a short black dress with same-colored boots. Her makeup was rather vivid, her lips were dark red and the liner around her eyes was markedly black. Her eyes were gently blue. Of course, Caitlyn didn't see any of it.

She examined Caitlyn for a moment then said. ''You don't look like you're from around. Where are you from?''

''England.'' The hazel brown-haired girl answered. ''It's my first time here.''

''Oh, a tourist, how wonderful!''

''Yes, and you see, I kinda got lost.'' She chuckled nervously.

''No problem, I'll help you! What your name?'' The young woman asked.

''Lily.'' She answered. The teenager thought that her first name should be enough in this situation.

''Alright.'' The girl nodded. Caitlyn her a hidden disbelieve. _She knows that's not my real name!.._ ''I'm Yuki Suzumuto.''

 _She gave me an alias as well! What is this girl? I can't just ask her why she did it, I would have to explain everything to her... No, I'll just leave it be..._

''Okay Lily, so where do you need to go?'' She asked cheerfully.

''Umm, yeah...''

Caitlyn told her the hotel she was in and 'Yuki' gladly escorted her. On the way she talked and talked. _My, is she talkative..._

''Okay, so, here we are!'' 'Yuki' sang out when they finally reached their destination. ''Say, are you with someone or alone?''

''Um, no, I'm all by myself.'' Caitlyn smiled weakly. She wish she wasn't and it was only the first day.

''Hey, then maybe I could show you around? Kanto region is a nice place, you know. There are many places that could be visited.'' She suggested.

Caitlyn thought about it for a moment. This girl was obviously rather mysterious... She wanted to know more about her, so she agreed.

''Sure, sounds good.''

''Great, then let's trade numbers, alright?'' 'Yuki' said. And so they did.

Caitlyn then said goodbye and went into her hotel. Even though 'Yuki' was suspicious, she won't be alone now.

The girl got into her room and fell on her bed on her back. It was a nice room and the bed was big and comfortable. She thought she should phone Near and tell him how she's doing and that the landing was okay. A promise is a promise, right? Besides, she already missed his voice.

After a few beeps the other line picked up.

''Hello Roger, it's me, Lily.'' She immediately said. The number she was given was the phone's in Roger's office.

''Oh, good to hear you.'' The other line answered. He felt relieved to hear her. ''How are you doing?''

''Fine. It's harder than I thought but I'm managing.'' Caitlyn was silent for a moment. ''Is Near available? I would like to speak to him.''

''Of course. I'll get him.'' Roger said and Caitlyn heard how he walked further from the phone.

A couple of minutes after the phone was picked up again.

''Hello Lily.'' Caitlyn heard Near's voice. It was as monotonic as always but the girl couldn't help but feel like something hard was lifted from her shoulders at the sound.

''Hi Near, it's so great so hear you.'' She sighed lightly.

''You as well. So how is everything going?''

''Well, it was only the first day but I already had run into some trouble. I went out for a stroll and after a minute I was already lost.'' Caitlyn sighed. ''This place is completely new to me and undiscovered.''

''And how did you find your way back?''

''Oh, I ran into some girl and she suggested that she would escort me back. Later we exchanged numbers, because she said she could show me around.'' She decided to leave out the fact that this girl used an alias and somehow knew Caitlyn was using one as well. Maybe that's something to worry about but she wasn't going to put it all on Near.

''That's good then. Do you think you can trust her?'' He suddenly asked. He knew that Caitlyn could tell that from a person's voice.

The obvious answer was 'no' but that wouldn't change anything, maybe just make Near worry and disagree.

''I don't know yet.'' The girl shrugged. ''It's kinda hard to tell this early. I'm not a know-it-all, you know.'' God, how she hated to keep something a secret from Near. But she decided this was her own business and her own problems, not his. Still, she swore to herself she would tell him everything when she gets back.

''I see. You know, some children here already miss you.''

''So soon? It's only been a day.'' Caitlyn nervously chuckled. She heard that by 'some kids' he meant he misses her already. That made her heart beat stronger.

The other line was silent for a couple of moments.

''You just be safe.'' Near finally said. It was hidden well but Caitlyn could hear a tone of sadness and worry in his voice. Usually it was emotionless but more and more often the girl could hear some. But they were hidden greatly, so only Caitlyn could hear them. And on rare occasions they were more obvious and open. Still...

''I will, don't worry.'' Caitlyn assured him. She didn't want to admit it but when it comes to Near caring about her, it feels like her heart will jump out of her chest.

''Good.''

Not long after the phone-call came to an end. Caitlyn felt tightness in her chest when she hung up. She wanted to hear his voice more. But it would be childish to ask him that. Besides, it was getting late.

…

The next day Yuki phoned her. Caitlyn was brushing her hair at the time. It was morning and she was getting ready for breakfast.

''Hey Lily, didn't wake you did I?'' She asked with a cheerful voice.

''No, not at all.''

''Alright then, fancy meeting up? I could show you the best shopping places in this region!''

''Sure, sounds good.'' Caitlyn shrugged. It would be nice to get out around people. But then there would be that other problem... Oh well.

So after about two hours she and Yuki were walking down a street, the second one talking all the time. When asked Caitlyn answered and tried to stay cheerful as her new friend but she had a hard time doing so. Why was that? When around Near she didn't have to try, it just came naturally...

''Alright, let the shopping begin!'' Yuki sang out when they finally entered the center.

Both girls went to almost all the shops, clothes' and boots'. Caitlyn thought the main problem will be for her to pick something but as it turns out, she didn't have to. Yuki gave her clothes left and right, she just had to manage to put them all on and fast.

Yuki tried clothes on as well, and, of course, asked Caitlyn for her opinion. She tried her best to be creative. Sometimes said it looked good, sometimes it looked fat on her, sometimes it looked perfect, and so on. Her sunglasses were on her in all times.

Her meetings with Yuki went on about a week before her new friend asked a favor.

 **A/N: Hope you all understand who Yuki really is... Anyway...**

 **Now, the next chapter will be the last in this story (look at that, I managed to calculate after all!). The continuation will be written in the story 'The Duo'. So keep your eyes out for that. Honestly I can't wait to write some scenes there...**

 **Oh and a question: do Japanese people say their first names first or second? I get confused at that. If you know pleaseee tell me.**

 **By the way, I'm thinking of making a whole new story after I finish this one with Kira. It would be with Caitlyn and Near, of course. It would be a case, maybe similar to the Los Angeles BB Murder Case.**

 **Oh please tell me what you think! I love reading it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**IMPORTANT! This is the last chapter. The continuation will be in 'The Duo'. It will feature Caitlyn and also Kamiko. If you still don't know her, I recommend reading 'Another Kind' to fully understand. But if you don't feel like it, there will be a summary of her in the the beginning of 'The Duo'. Be sure to read it. I will say this again in the end.**

 _ **I do not own Death Note. Didn't expect that, did you?**_

Chapter 13. _She's lying through her teeth_

''A class project, you say?'' Caitlyn was unsure how to react. She knew this girl was lying...

''Yup, and I would love if you could help me with it.'' Yuki said as joyfully as ever.

''Well, I could try... What is it about?'' She decided to go with it.

''Oh, well I need to prepare a few tapes. That won't be a problem, will it?'' The girl suddenly said it with a concerned voice. _Why is that?_

''No.'' She shook her head. _Maybe..._

''Great! Then I'll give you my address and you can come here. No, wait, scratch that, I'll come and pick you up. Let's say... tomorrow evening?''

''Alright.'' Caitlyn shrugged over the phone.

''Okay, call you later!'' And with that she hung up.

Caitlyn sighed heavily and fell onto her bed. What she was doing was dangerous. This girl was obviously up to something, she knew it... But why did she agree to help her? Why is she seeing her anyway?

 _Because I want to find out more. It's interesting_ she thought in her head. That curiosity of her could get her into trouble... Serious trouble...

And worst of all – she's keeping all of this a secret from Near.

It's her problem. Don't need to involve Near into all of this. Don't need to get him more worried...

But still a tightness grabbed her chest everytime she thought about it. She trusted Near, didn't she? Of course, with her life. But this wasn't about trust. She knew that. That's how Caitlyn managed to call him everyday and hide that one simple fact.

…

''Done.'' Caitlyn announced.

''Wow, thank you so much! You've been a great help!'' Yuki said and smiled wildly taking the tapes from her.

''No problem.'' Caitlyn shrugged.

''Oh, maybe you wanna go for ice cream now? She asked with a joyful tone.

''Sure, why not.''

And so they did.

Caitlyn heard people around talking about someone named 'Kira'. From what she heard, he's like a savior, that punishes criminals. 'No one can escape the wrath of Kira' she heard someone saying that. Honestly, she thought it was unlikely that Kira is something like a God. Killing is killing, no matter if it's criminals or regular innocent people. How can a person decide if someone should live?

The first thought that crossed Caitlyn's mind when she heard of this Kira, is that he was evil. But she quickly dropped it. Kira wasn't evil. He had a different understanding, that's all. He thought by punishing criminals he will create an utopia without crime. If you really think about it, it does sound like a noble goal. Living in a world without corrupted people... Living in a world where people couldn't tear up families, like what happened to Caitlyn... She couldn't help thinking about it. Her family was murdered by horrible people. Kira eliminates those... It would only be logical for Caitlyn to think that Kira is truly a savior.

But she didn't wish for anyone to die. She's not a hateful person. And she keeps going back to the same, no matter how she thinks about it. A person can't decide if someone lives or dies. Those kidnappers decided her family should die. And that only brought pain and misery. Killing will never bring true joy. No matter for what cost.

There is that saying ' _An eye for an eye'._ But will hurt less?

After some time Caitlyn decided she will block out everything associated with Kira. It's a too confusing topic for her.

…

Another week passed.

For some reason Yuki called her more and more rarely after her 'class project' was done. Caitlyn began to thought that was the main reason why the girl wanted to be friends with her. She must have only wanted to use her. That was weird experience for Caitlyn. She was never used before.

But why were those tapes so important? As much as Caitlyn remembered, she did almost all the work. She didn't find anything suspicious... Then again, she didn't know what Yuki done with them after she handed them over to her. But why did she need Caitlyn to...

 _Wait._

Caitlyn suddenly sat straight on her bed. She quickly went over her memories of that day she prepared the tapes. She did everything Yuki told her to do. And all that time her 'friend' never touched them. Even when Caitlyn gave them to her they were in an envelope. _There were no fingerprints of he_ _r on the tapes._

Is she looking to much into it? Could that be only a coincidence? Or was Yuki involved in something and now Caitlyn is too?

…

The next day, which was May 21st, Caitlyn received a call from Yuki.

''Hey, how are you doing? Maybe you want to meet up tomorrow?'' She asked. _What does she want now? Is it safe to agree?_

''Um, yeah, sure, we could.'' Caitlyn said slowly.

''Great, I knew you would agree! I just remembered that I didn't show you Aoyama. It's a wonderful place, we should definitely go there. Is that alright?''

''Yes, I don't see why not.''

''Perfect. Then I'll call you tomorrow morning and come pick you up.'' She said in a more excited voice than usual.

''Alright, see you then.'' She hung up.

Yuki wanted her to go to Aoyama not only because she thought it was a nice place. No, there was something more to it, she could hear it...

So the next day they both were going to Aoyama. If Caitlyn could see, she would have thought that this is indeed a nice place. It was sunny and warm that day. The environment was clean and people were relaxed, walking and enjoying themselves. Caitlyn was too, no matter that she might be in a troubling situation. She just thought about here and now. She'll worry about the future later.

If Caitlyn could see, she would have asked Yuki why she was wearing a disguise.

''Hey, let's go into this cafe. It seems promising and I'm starving.'' Yuki suddenly said. She must have pointed at something, Caitlyn didn't know.

''Okay.'' She shrugged. There was no point in objecting, besides, she was hungry as well. No, she was the only one that wanted to eat, Yuki lied about being hungry. And that only looked more suspicious to Caitlyn. _What was the real motive of going there?_

The two girls went into the place Yuki suggested. Caitlyn didn't ask the name, because it would have looked, well, like she couldn't see. And she didn't want that.

They sat near a small round table near a window. Caitlyn ordered apple pie. It was one of few kinds she actually liked. She only wished it wasn't too sweet.

As thought, Yuki ordered nothing until Caitlyn pointed out she said she was starving just a minute ago. Then her friend realized her mistake and ordered a piece of chocolate cake. That was the other kind of cake Caitlyn would eat on her free will and enjoy.

Yuki talked about something but it was different than before. She seemed... distracted. And excited. Of course, she always looked that way but now it was more than usual. _Is something supposed to happen?_

But they didn't stay at the cafe long. They finished their pies and not long after Yuki suddenly stood up.

''Alright, time to go.'' She announced with such a cheerful and excited voice, it seemed something really _did_ happen, Caitlyn just missed it. And if it was something that required seeing, then it wasn't surprising.

''Fine.'' Caitlyn shrugged and stood up as well.

They both paid for their meals and went out. To Caitlyn's surprise, Yuki said she just remembered something that she needed to do right away.

''What is it?'' Caitlyn asked doubtfully. It was a lie but she already got used to it.

''Oh, I promised a friend I would design a website for her and I should have done it by now. Sorry that I forgot it...'' She apologized. _She's lying through her teeth..._

''It's alright, people forget things.'' Caitlyn nodded. ''But would you still have time to escort me back? I don't remember the way.''

''Yeah, sure.'' Yuki said.

When Caitlyn was finally at her room, she sat down on her bed and placed her face into her hands. She felt frustrated. Something is happening and she had no idea what. Maybe she should tell this to Near... _But I'll be heading home soon. I'll listen to his morals there._

…

Two more weeks have passed. Yuki hadn't called her since. Caitlyn didn't bother to find out what's going on, it was obvious she was no use to the girl any more and had no interest in meeting her again. Caitlyn wasn't fond of this strange girl, so she didn't feel bad about it. Caitlyn hated lies and Yuki was full of them.

It was about time she should be going back. She didn't have a single nightmare since she came here, and a new place did her good indeed. But there was only one minus to all of this and it drove Caitlyn mad. Because of it she desperately wanted to go back to Wammy's house. She missed Near so much, that it felt like something was ripping her apart. Caitlyn did not realize how dearly she cared for him until now. Of course, she knew he was special to her but didn't know how much. And now she did. Because of that, she couldn't wait to get back to him.

The evening before her flight, Caitlyn decided to go one last time to a restaurant not far from here. She knew the path well now. And that place made excellent soup. She will miss that.

Caitlyn brushed her hair and curled it up into a bun. Usually she made one braid but this time she decided to go for something different. At first it was hard, not being able to see what she's doing, but after a couple of tries she managed to do a decent bun. She then put on her regular jeans and a black leather jacket. Of course, her eyes were covered by dark sunglasses, as usual.

The girl went out into the chill of the upcoming night and began walking into the right direction. The only thing she didn't like about this path is that she had to go through an alleyway in order to get to that restaurant. It was always deserted of people.

Caitlyn put her hands into her jeans' pockets and began walking through the dark alleyway. But everything was dark to her, so it didn't really matter.

Suddenly she felt someone right behind her but before she could turn around a bag was placed over her head. Her hands were quickly behind her back, handcuffed and held tight. Caitlyn tried to resist but there were at least two or three people against her one.

''You're being taken into custody as a suspect of the second Kira. It would be in your best interest not to resist.'' Said a low and firm voice.

''What...''

Before she could say anything else, she felt a sharp pain on her neck. Quickly dizziness and weakness took over her and she felt losing her consciousness. The last thought that came in her mind was that she won't be going home anytime soon.

 **IMPORTANT! As I said before, this is the last chapter. I end it in this moment (I guess it's quite obvious what will happen next. I can't wait to write it, it's gonna be really interesting, for me atleast). The continuation will be written in 'The Duo'. The main characters will be Caitlyn and Kamiko. She is featured in my other story 'Another Kind'. Anyway, keep your eyes out for that. AND BE SURE TO READ IT.**

 **I'm still asking to review! I love my reviewers! I thank all of them 3**


End file.
